


ILYSB

by RoadFar



Series: 鬼泣 系列 [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: I Love You So Bad文章概括：发生在4代之后的小插曲，人类与恶魔的区别在哪里？警告：别信概括，没探讨那么高深，因为只是为了开车……是lof的2000fo感谢！





	1. Chapter 1

　　“你怎么会来？”

　　尼禄举起手里的刀砍掉了面前一丛疯长的藤蔓，总算有机会停下动作，转过身来，和刚刚到这儿的但丁面对面。

　　他确信自己没有走漏风声——这个植物园的信息是他从阿格纳斯留下的资料里发现的，已经覆灭的教团当年研究恶魔也是下了血本，居然还在外面建了个植物园，就为了可以肆无忌惮地研究如何将植物与恶魔融合在一起。

　　从阿格纳斯的笔记来看，这个地方的植物恶魔应该是研究成功了，但不知道为什么，好像没什么后续的应用。看起来教团已经有10年没有管这里了，尼禄在离植物园一公里开外的地方，右手就开始闪个没完。

　　尼禄本来只是想来看看这儿到底在做什么研究的——虽然接下了 Devil May Cry 分店的招牌，但他一直没接到什么靠谱的委托——但丁从来没有邀请他一起处理过委托，年轻的恶魔猎人只能自食其力，找找潜在的恶魔现身地点。而且，好吧，也许这个原因占了更大一头——尼禄查了查地图，看到这植物园离但丁所在的城市还挺近的。

　　但尼禄发誓自己要的绝不是但丁在这会儿出现。最好的情况大概应该是他自己解决了这整个植物园里所有的恶魔，然后他提着战利品去找但丁，好好向他炫耀一下，没有“总店”的照顾，他照样可以当一个恶魔猎人。

　　现在，这位身穿惹眼红色大衣的传奇恶魔猎人的出现完全打乱了尼禄的计划——如果那可以算作一个计划的话。尼禄甚至有些生气了，气鼓鼓地瞪着但丁，就差要跟他说“这儿的恶魔都归我了”。

　　“我接到了委托，说这儿有恶魔活动的迹象……”但丁的双手在胸前交叉，平静地接受着尼禄的瞪视，“要知道这破地方已经荒废了10年了，最近突然有恶魔冒出来……我当然得来看看。”

　　尼禄知道但丁有个长期合作的情报贩子，但他不知道情报贩子的效率是这么高的，毕竟他才到这儿没有半天。

　　“容我多问一句，小子，”但丁慢慢往前走了几步，声音温和得就像回家时在门口遇到的亲切邻居，“你是怎么知道这儿的呢？”

　　尼禄想要赌气说“不告诉你”，但话到嘴边，他又乖乖回答：“我看了阿格纳斯留下的资料，资料里写的。”他说完就想打自己一个嘴巴——他实在对这个半魔没辙。

　　刚开始的时候，尼禄还搞不清楚自己到底都在想些什么。他对这个突然闯入佛杜那、闯入他原本平淡生活的高大男子燃起了竞争心，不只是因为他杀了教皇，自己需要忠于自己魔教骑士团骑士的使命——就好像追逐他已经成了自己的唯一目标似的，尼禄一直追着但丁，甚至连他自己都质疑起来，这种追逐到底是出于尽忠职守，还是，唔……被内心的……冲动所驱使？

　　要承认这些来自于内心的冲动都很难，尼禄只能做到不对自己撒谎。直到但丁离开，他的这种心绪都没能平静下来，尼禄一度怀疑这是不是恶魔掌握的某种禁术，可以让人类深陷其中？毕竟这家伙有一半的恶魔血统。

　　但丁真的很擅长这个。他走之前把阎魔刀留给了尼禄，可明明他刚来的时候说的是要把属于他哥哥的遗物拿回去。所以这到底是——对尼禄的信任？还是仅仅是用来戏弄尼禄的把戏？包括后来他送来的 Devil May Cry 招牌，尼禄怎么也搞不清楚但丁的意思——他可不敢乱想，尽管他早就瞎想过无数种可能的或是不可能的情况了。

　　现在，他面对着但丁，只能无奈地继续对自己诚实：他内心的某个隐秘的角落正在欣喜若狂。

　　但丁大概是不知道他的丰富内心戏的，不过这也难说，恶魔可能有什么能力能看穿人心，但他又很擅长伪装自己，假装好像什么都没发现一样。但丁眯起他原本就狭长的眼睛，接着问道：“有什么信息是可以分享给我的吗？”

　　“……这儿曾经做过一些将植物和恶魔融合的实验，所以这些藤蔓才长那么疯。也可能它们都已经恶魔化了，你看，”尼禄抬起自己的右手给但丁看，他的恶魔之手一直在发光，“自从进到这里，我的手闪得就像接触不良的日光灯一样。”

　　但丁从背上取下了他的剑，走到尼禄身边，又继续往前走去：“那我们可得抓点紧了，小子。”

　　尼禄转个身跟上了但丁。他有点想抗议，但丁总是叫他“小子”，甚少喊他的名字。这让他觉得自己比但丁低了不止一个头，但真要反抗，好像他也没那么大本事。但丁总是好像在一个很高的地方，看起来很近，但伸手才知道他在远处，能触碰到的只是幻影。即便是此时此刻，他从尼禄身边经过时离他不到20公分，尼禄也总觉得自己和他之间隔着一堵墙。

　　一堵他真的很想打碎的墙。

　　但丁很简单粗暴地破坏了堵死一道拱门的植物，两个人一起往植物园的里面走去。尼禄的脚踏在草地上，这草地已经完全将其下的土壤遮盖严实了，踩上去甚至能感觉到弹性。他听见耳边有非常轻微的摩擦声，迅速扭头去看，看到悬在头顶边的藤蔓正在慢慢游走，紧紧跟着他们。

　　“但丁！”尼禄喊了一声，立刻拔枪向一条朝但丁刺去的藤蔓射击。藤条的顶端非常尖锐，那怎么看怎么有问题。随着尼禄扣动扳机，湛蓝玫瑰射出了两发子弹，稍快的那一发撕开了藤蔓的表皮，紧随其后的一发彻底破坏了植物的坚韧组织，将枝条从中间炸开，尖端落在了地上。从切口传来怪异的汽笛声，有点像水烧开了的烧水壶发出的尖锐嘶喊，立刻有更多的藤蔓涌了过来，不再是慢吞吞的，非常疯狂地朝着尼禄和但丁的位置刺了过来。

　　但丁轻轻撞开了尼禄，举剑劈砍后朝向藤蔓较低位置的茎干猛刺，大量的汁液喷了出来，但丁立刻往后跳开，他甩了甩剑，重新背在了背上，对被他撞开的尼禄说：“看来这条路没错。”

　　“……我不需要你救，你知道的。”尼禄小声嘟囔，但丁当然没有错过他的抱怨，他朝身后歪了歪脑袋：“嗯？可是你也救了我一次，”他指了指地上躺着的植物断肢，“算我们扯平好吗，小子？”

　　他说完就继续往前走了，这完全不是一个疑问句，尼禄想说“不好”都没机会。这家伙实在太狡猾了，就算尼禄打起了十二分的精神，也应付不来但丁，那句话怎么说来着，成年人的游刃有余？他不只是叫尼禄“小子”，他确实就是把尼禄当小孩子来看待的。

　　尼禄郁闷地跟着但丁，植物园里的气味变得越来越难闻，像是腐烂的水果堆积在一起几个月。比单纯的恶魔更令人作呕，尼禄憋不住咳嗽了几声，他看到但丁停下脚步扭头看着他，满脸的关切。

　　“我没事，没事！”尼禄忙不迭地说着，竟然被自己的口水呛到，咳嗽得更厉害了。他一通猛咳，头都不敢抬起来，用头发丝都能感觉到但丁的视线——这实在是太尴尬了，但丁好像没事人一样，他是怎么忍受这些恶魔的臭味的？

　　但丁靠了过来，尼禄甚至不用看，有一种甜蜜的、饱满的、引人沉醉的气息慢慢将他笼罩住了。这是尼禄最不明白的地方，但丁明明也有恶魔的血统，为什么他闻起来……不是臭烘烘的？

　　“真够呛人的，是不是。”但丁的手按在了尼禄的背上，帮他轻轻拍了拍。尼禄擦了擦嘴角，抬起头来，他看到近在咫尺的但丁，眼含笑意地对他耸了耸肩。

　　在他背后，有什么东西迅速刺了过来。

　　“小心——！”尼禄连但丁的名字都没来得及喊出来，那个急速袭来的东西就从但丁的背后刺穿了他的身体。他的身躯跟着一震，头迅速耷拉了下去，胸前的衣服被破胸而出的锐器切碎了，鲜红色的血慢慢从伤口中涌了出来。

　　还是藤蔓。只不过前端完全角质化了，成了一把锐利的长枪。这刺破但丁胸膛的长枪顶端突然从中间裂开成六瓣，打开后反向勾住但丁的身体，那一定非常疼了，但丁发出了微弱的呻吟。

　　尼禄拔刀就要向但丁身后砍去，紧随其后的第二支藤蔓朝着他的脸刺了过来。尼禄被迫低下身体，那藤蔓之枪从他头顶擦过，他毫不犹豫举刀将其切断，再站起身来时，但丁已经不在他面前了——他被藤蔓拉走了，被吊在了空中。

　　“哈哈……”

　　尼禄有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，都这会儿了，但丁还能笑得出来？尼禄追着他向前跑去，一边避开数条向他袭来的藤蔓之枪。有了准备后，这些植物不再会对他造成威胁，只是很烦人，牵制了他的行动，让他没法一心一意地追上被拉走的但丁。

　　“这么抓着我走，倒是省得我走路了。”但丁的声音传了过来，像是说给抓着他的植物听的，尼禄气急败坏地喊：“你怎么还有心情跟恶魔说话！”

　　“抱歉！”但丁也大声喊着，声音里有些漏风的气声，可能是因为肺部受损了，“对付恶魔的时候有些无聊，总得给自己找点乐子……”

　　“你现在又不是一个人！”尼禄砍断了面前的植物，在藤蔓吃痛往回缩的瞬间，他伸出魔手抓住了藤蔓，身体被迅速拉起，以极快的速度追上了但丁。但那条拉拽着但丁的藤蔓实在太高了，尼禄只能试着向植物的茎干开枪，但子弹总是被避过，甚至差点不小心打到但丁身上。

　　植物园没多大，搭乘恶魔专列很快就到达了目的地。那是最内部的一个大型温室，温室中央长着一个巨大的——植物，看起来就像是不同种类植物通婚的结果，粗壮得好像巨型木桶的茎干，顶部盛开着硕大的花朵，通体都是尖锐的刺，茎干上隐隐约约透出许多恶魔的影子。

　　这儿的恶臭也达到了顶点，温室隔绝了室外的寒意，热度混合臭味，尼禄一度无法呼吸，他觉得自己就快要被熏死了，这气味本身就是一种武器，几乎要消灭他的心神。

　　他强撑着才站稳身体，但意识确实受到了腐蚀，他茫然看着但丁被藤蔓送向植物顶部的花，花瓣立刻张开了，将但丁一整个给吞了进去。

　　“见鬼！”尼禄一下子清醒了过来，他拔出绯红女王拧转引擎，刀身剧烈震动起来，他挥舞着巨刃朝着茎干砍了过去。

　　砰的一声，绯红女王仿佛砍到了石头，被弹了回来。这植物的茎干坚硬得可怕，尼禄吃了一惊，数条尖刺从茎干上飞出，向他扎了过来。

　　没时间和这些垃圾纠缠了，尼禄抬起右手，在恶魔环伺的环境里魔手已经不堪忍受了，丝丝寒意穿透坚硬的表层从里向外渗透出来，那把仿佛拥有自己意志的利刃——阎魔刀的影子浮现在了手背之上。

　　就像一个开关，尼禄的身体里一下子充满了用不完的力量。他伸开手臂，力量如同寒冰上燃起的火焰，点燃了他全身，一直延伸到阎魔刀的刃尖。尼禄大喊着将右手向前刺去，那些朝着他扎来的尖刺全都被他周身环绕的寒冷的火焰给冻结了，他根本不在意那些，阎魔刀的刀尖轻巧地刺进了石块一般坚硬的植物茎干，那裂口突然猛地扩大了，有什么东西从里面钻了出来——尼禄认得那东西，是叛逆，但丁的佩剑，将茎干撕开了一个大口子后，但丁浑身裹着恶心的汁液，跌跌撞撞地跑了出来。

　　尼禄收起了阎魔刀，浇了但丁满头满脸的树汁臭到能熏死一座城的人，尼禄向后摔倒在了地上，他捂住了自己的口鼻，这实在太超过了。

　　“哎呀……”但丁把脸上的汁液擦掉了一些，但他的头发上还不停有汁液滴下来，他撩起头发往后捋，好不容易才把眼睛睁大了，“这家伙有点儿恶心。”

　　“你……你没事吧……”尼禄非常艰难地说着话，被手压住的嘴发出了闷闷的声音，但丁笑了笑：“你是在担心我吗？别担心。想吃掉我的恶魔可以从这儿排到我家。”

　　尼禄强忍着恶臭站了起来，他往但丁身后望去，被从内部破开的恶魔植物就像一个漏了气的气球一样，正在迅速缩小，所有的枝干、藤蔓都好像在脱水一般，原本坚硬光滑的角质表层开始龟裂，这僵化从温室中心开始向着整个植物园外围蔓延，伴随着凄厉的绝叫，片刻之后，这些植物轰然崩塌，飘散起无数的烟尘，最后消散殆尽。

　　就和所有的恶魔死状一样。

　　不过但丁身上的汁液并没有消失。尼禄开始摸自己身上的口袋，好不容易翻出一块手帕，他递到了但丁面前，但丁接了过去，小心地擦干净了自己的脸。

　　“我也不知道能不能洗干净，小子。”但丁看着那方被恶臭浸染的手帕，有些惋惜地对尼禄说。

　　尼禄摇了摇头：“没关系，你随便处理掉吧。”

　　但丁很郑重地将湿透的手帕折叠好，塞进了裤子口袋里。他的衣服已经破破烂烂了，前胸和后背各有一个大窟窿，尼禄瞟了一眼但丁的胸口，立刻将视线挪开——他不知道自己的脑袋里究竟在想些什么，该死的，现在是瞎想的时候吗？但他还是忍不住偷偷又瞟了一眼。

　　奇异的沉默只持续了一会儿，但丁先开口了：“要去我的事务所坐会儿吗？离这儿应该不远。”

　　“好！”尼禄回答得很快，嘴根本没经过大脑控制就吐出了答案，他像个旁观者一样看到自己露出了雀跃的神情，那可太丢脸了，因为但丁看着他的样子就好像在看一只得到奖赏的快乐的小狗。

　　“那就来吧，小子，”但丁走在了前头，“如果能拿到委托费，今天可以请你吃一顿好的。”

　　尼禄跟在了但丁的身后。他一直在琢磨自己应该说些什么，他查过地图，从这儿去但丁的事务所，如果用步行的大概要走个把小时。但丁好像没有用交通工具过来，那么这一个小时，总得说点什么，路途才会不那么无聊。他可以跟但丁聊些什么呢？问问他，离开佛杜那之后过得怎么样？不行，这太熟稔了，好像自己跟他是多少年的朋友了似的。那要不跟但丁谈谈现在的佛杜那？魔剑教团覆灭之后，整个城市简直成了一座废墟，但那儿毕竟是自己的家，尼禄一直想着怎么在废墟上重建家园——这也不好，这根本就是尼禄一个人在那儿自说自话。但丁对佛杜那以后的发展怎么会有兴趣呢？当时他走得就很潇洒，送店招来也不是亲自来的，是邮寄的。他压根对佛杜那没兴趣。

　　尼禄嗵地撞上了但丁的后背。他赶忙后退一步，看着但丁，恶魔猎人宽阔的背影晃了晃，然后他听到但丁深深地，疲惫地，叹了口气。

　　“怎么了？”尼禄很警惕地抬起左手到身后握住刀柄，但丁依然背对着他，轻轻摇头：“没事，就是……有点儿……饿？”

　　但丁说完就又继续往前走，尼禄赶忙追了上去，走到与他平齐的位置，他望向但丁的脸，他的脸色看起来很憔悴。

　　尼禄纠结了好一会儿，好不容易鼓起勇气对但丁说：“要我扶着你吗？”

　　但丁挑高了一边的眉毛，他扭过头看着尼禄说：“我看起来有这么糟吗？”

　　“如果你要听我说的话，是的。”尼禄已经伸出了魔手，魔手从但丁身后绕过，抓住了他的腰。尼禄示意但丁抬高左手，搭在自己的肩膀上，这会儿他不得不承认，但丁比他可要高不少。

　　“差点忘了你力气大。”但丁将半个身体靠在了尼禄的身上，他的气息透过那些依然包裹着他的恶臭的树汁围绕了过来，落在了尼禄的身上。

　　他绝对不像他说的那样没事。尼禄发现自己走得越来越慢了，因为但丁不知不觉放慢了脚步。他的身体都开始变凉了，一开始尼禄以为是自己的魔手造成的，但很快他发现魔手不怎么闪光了，寒意渐渐退回魔手的内部，可即便这样，但丁的身体还是越来越冷，而且——他变轻了。

　　“但丁？但丁？”尼禄几乎是拖着但丁在走路，拖着一个比自己高的人赶路可太费劲儿了，可但丁连凑在耳边的叫喊都听不见了，他慢慢合上眼睛，脑袋往前一垂一垂的，要不是他的胸膛还在缓慢起伏，尼禄都要以为他被完全冻住了。

　　“别睡着，但丁，至少告诉我你家在哪儿。”

　　尼禄把但丁抱了起来，他蜷缩在尼禄的双手之上，好像冷得快要受不了了。现在是深秋了，气温应该挺低，但尼禄并不怕冷，他不知道寒冷是什么滋味，他以为身为半魔的但丁应该对气温更不敏感才对。

　　尼禄摇了摇但丁，把他的眼睛摇出了一条缝，重复了一遍自己刚才说的：“至少告诉我你家在哪儿？”

　　但丁慢慢伸出手，朝着一个方向指了指。尼禄立刻拔腿狂奔，转过了面前的街角，他看到了那栋挂着“Devil May Cry”招牌的房子。

　　门是锁着的，尼禄抬脚要踹门，但丁拉住了他的衣襟：“门垫，门垫下面。”尼禄蹲下身掀开门垫，一枚钥匙安安静静地躺在那儿，他迅速打开门进去，张望了一下，找到了沙发，把但丁给放在了沙发上。

　　“水……你家里有没有热水，但丁？”

　　但丁缩着身体在沙发上翻了个身，将脸冲着里边。尼禄只能自己动手了，他找到了厨房，将就着从水龙头里接了一杯凉水——煤气好像坏了，根本没法烧水。

　　尼禄捧着水杯跑到了沙发边上，扶着但丁的肩膀轻声叫他：“喝点水吗？只有凉水，你家里是不是没有煤气？”

　　但丁慢慢地转过身来——尼禄吓得往后退了一步，手里的杯子差点砸到地上。

　　那不是但丁——那是一个有着一头银白色头发的年轻人，尼禄觉得他可能比自己年龄还要小。他的脸颊圆鼓鼓的，眉头痛苦地皱着，似乎正在与他睡梦中的什么东西交战，好一会儿之后，他终于艰难获胜了，眼睑费劲儿地张开，露出了浅蓝色的眼睛。

　　他开口说话，声音里透着虚弱：“好几个月没交煤气费了……谢谢，小子。”

　　他说完又皱起了眉头，瞬间把眼睛睁大了。

　　这确实是但丁——尼禄困惑着作出了判断。

　　——但看起来，就连但丁自己都在困惑发生了什么。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“这可真是……令人怀念。”

　　但丁硬撑着身体钻进卫生间关上了门，尼禄只能在门外焦虑等待。刚开始但丁什么声音都没有，尼禄真的很想冲进去，反正这个破卫生间根本没有门锁，全靠年久失修的木头卡住门框。过了好一会儿之后，尼禄终于听到但丁的叹息，他认命一般地自言自语，然后拉开了门，走了出来。

　　“怎么样？”尼禄小心翼翼地拿捏着提问的语气，但丁耸了耸肩：“是我没错。要我证明吗？让我想想……你第一次见面就踹了我的脸？”

　　“不，我不是要你自证！”尼禄伸出手想要抓住但丁的肩膀，但看着他摇摇欲坠的身体，还是把手给握成了拳头垂在身侧，“我是想说，你怎么会这样……”

　　但丁摇晃了一下脑袋，从尼禄身边走过，走到沙发边上坐了下来。他看上去累极了，眼睛都丧失了神采，只是盯着地板，在尼禄跟过来后，他抬起头问：“阿格尼斯的资料，还有什么内容是你没注意到的吗？”

　　那份资料尼禄复印了带在身上。他立刻掏出了复印件，从头到尾又迅速扫了一遍，仍旧一无所获，最终还是塞到了但丁的手里。

　　但丁开始慢慢地看资料，耐心地看过每一个字和图，最后他在某一段停了下来。“听听这个，尼禄，”但丁微微提高了音量，“‘28号受试植物有排异反应，形成了抗体’……”

　　“抗体？”尼禄重复了一遍，他低下头想了想，“是那种，抵抗病毒的抗体吗？”

　　“显然，在这个试验里是用来抵抗恶魔的——这些植物被迫和恶魔融合，但植物不可能就这么乖乖听话。”

　　尼禄还在思考但丁说的话，但丁已经站了起来，把资料还给了尼禄，慢慢走到了他的办公桌前。他拿起电话听筒，拨了一个号码，等待着电话那一头的人接听，电话铃响了很久，在要变成忙音前，对方终于接起了电话。

　　但丁清咳了几声，略微压低自己的声线说：“嗨，翠西。”

　　尼禄呆站着，一遍又一遍地看着那一行阿格尼斯补充的观察记录。那句话没有后续，之后就是下一组观察记录了，下一组的结果是全灭。那边但丁已经结束了和老友的寒暄，进入了正题：“你在魔剑教团的时候，有看到什么蹊跷的事情么？我不是说那些你早就说过的……我是说，一些，比如，可以对付恶魔的灵丹妙药——之类的玩意儿？”

　　尼禄把头从资料上抬了起来，紧张地盯着但丁。他隐约有些明白了，但那只是存在于他脑中的一个很粗浅的念头，他甚至不敢细想下去。他看到那个他不太熟悉的但丁摆出了他熟悉的好像万事万物都尽在掌握的轻松表情听着电话，没有拿着电话的手勾着电话线绕了几个圈，又反方向松开，最后撑在了桌上。

　　“嗯……毒药不好控制，你说得对……啊哈，教团骑士直接上场斩杀恶魔确实要精彩得多，教皇的选择很明智了……嗯？你说我吗？我只是有点感冒了……哈哈哈，开个玩笑。可能是电话坏了吧。……等我有钱了我会修的，这不是没钱么……行啦行啦，我都知道啦。再见，翠西。”

　　但丁挂了电话，望向尼禄，尼禄对他说：“毒药？”

　　“你倒是很会抓重点，”但丁侧过身坐在了办公桌上，用一条手臂撑着自己歪斜的半个身体，“阿格尼斯养的花意外生出了对恶魔的抗体，可以极大地抑制恶魔的力量。不过这东西生产起来非常困难，数量又少，没法大量对恶魔使用，而且用毒药太隐蔽了，不如大张旗鼓杀恶魔看起来直观又刺激，所以最后这个研究就不了了之了。”

　　但丁停顿了几秒，又坐直了身体。他的手搭在了自己的后颈之上，后背的衣服都被撕裂后，脖子处只剩下衣领顽强留着，他轻轻拉下衣领，尼禄看见在他的颈椎位置有一个扁平的伤口——这几乎不可能，拥有恶魔血统的但丁身上的伤口根本不会存在超过10秒。

　　但丁用食指轻轻碰触了几下伤口，像是在确认，等他把伤口完整摸遍，他转过头看着尼禄说：“刚才有件事情我没跟你说。我在那玩意儿里面的时候，被它的尖刺扎了——然后被注射了什么东西。”

　　“……所、所以……？”尼禄咽了口唾沫。他反复地看着但丁的眼睛和他的脖子，伤口已经转到他背后去了，但那个切口的形状牢牢映在了尼禄的脑海里，他想象着是一个多大的刺扎进但丁的脖子里，朝他倾倒了毒素，最后把他变成了这样……

　　“所以，”但丁笑了笑，但表情有些勉强，“看看你的右手。”

　　尼禄低头，他这才注意到自己的右手已经很久都没有闪光了。

　　“我身体里恶魔的部分被抑制住了——我变回了我的恶魔之力觉醒之前的样子。”

　　可能全世界也只有但丁能这么轻描淡写地诉说发生在自己身上的惊天变化。尼禄还在看自己的右手，只对恶魔有反应的手臂现在很安静，那说明他面前的这个家伙是个人类——或者至少，不是恶魔。但丁说这是他恶魔之力觉醒前的样子，原来他不是天生就拥有恶魔之力的吗？那么，他又是怎么获得恶魔之力的呢——那是否需要一个，仪式什么的？

　　尼禄沉浸在自己的胡思乱想里，但丁突然从桌子上跳了下来。他跑向了楼梯，刚往上爬了两步就停了下来，扶着楼梯扶手轻轻喘气。尼禄走到他身边扶着他往楼上走：“你要去干什么？”

　　“我想去找个东西。”

　　事务所的楼梯通向的是阁楼，其实面积还挺大，只是倾斜的房顶限制了活动范围。这阁楼里没有如尼禄想象的那样堆满杂物，空空荡荡的样子倒是让他有些惊讶，只在靠着直角墙面的位置放了几个大木箱子和一面落地镜。

　　但丁朝着一个木箱子走了过去，蹲在跟前打开了盖子，里面是衣服，但丁略微翻了翻，从底下拿出了一件红色的皮大衣。

　　他站起身，将大衣捏在两手之间轻轻抖了抖，大衣的衣摆垂了下来，颜色暗淡，但皮质保养得还行，只是因为一直折叠放着，有很深的折痕，但丁轻轻抚过折痕，脸上有些惋惜。

　　尼禄再一次环视了一遍阁楼——这儿只有木箱子和镜子，没有别的东西。

　　“为什么不挂起来呢？”尼禄问道，但丁抬起头——他现在和尼禄差不多高了——望着他：“你说什么？”

　　尼禄伸出左手，轻轻碰了一下那件皮大衣：“我是说，长大衣挂起来比较好……不会有折痕。你家里没有衣橱吗？”

　　但丁的脸上突然出现了一种尼禄难以形容的神情。他的眼睛如同这衣服的颜色一般暗淡了下去，好一会儿之后他开口说：“尼禄，我听说……你从小在孤儿院长大，是吗？”

　　这问题问得很莫名，但从但丁嘴里说出来，却没有一点冒犯的感觉。尼禄不明所以地点头，但丁也跟着点头，说：“我曾经也是。”

　　尼禄弄不明白但丁怎么突然说起了这个，但丁已经把那件大衣放在了尼禄的手里：“帮我拿一下。”

　　他开始脱掉身上残破的衣服，年轻的躯体露了出来，他抬起手臂脱掉袖子，肩部的肌肉随着他的动作流动，向身躯聚拢，最后汇聚成形状好看的胸肌，看起来柔韧又有弹性，尼禄毫无意识地无礼盯着看了好一会儿，直到但丁丢开破损的衣服，向尼禄手里拿着的衣服伸出手。

　　他轻轻抖开那件大衣，甩到背后，两手迅速伸进袖子，接着他抓住垂在衣襟边上的皮带，拉着横过胸口——这是谁设计的衣服？这皮带让尼禄费解不已——这根皮带横跨过但丁赤裸的胸膛，就这么压在了热烈鼓动的心跳之上。

　　但丁走到那面落地镜前，看着镜子里的他自己，突然把手伸到腰后侧，作势从空空的枪套里拔出了自己的双枪，两手迅速在身前交叉，然后又收了回去。他从镜子里看着身后的尼禄，朝他眨眼：“你肯定猜不到这衣服我保存了多少年了。”

　　“你上来就是为了试这件衣服吗？”尼禄盯着但丁的背，他的视线落在这件大衣背后的一个很明显的破口上，显然是被什么锐器刺穿了，不过看起来但丁也没打算修补，他对着镜子整理了一下领子和衣襟，把身后的枪套——尼禄终于看明白那根压在但丁胸口上的皮带其实是枪套的一部分——拉到合适的位置，最后他抻平了边缘破损的袖口，对尼禄说：“我以为我这辈子都穿不下这件外套了。”

　　他收拾停当，对着镜子叹了口气，犹犹豫豫地抬起了手，将自己的前发全都往后撩起。但丁盯着镜子里的自己皱起眉头，过了会儿他放下了头发，接着，就打了一个响亮的喷嚏。

　　“嘿，”但丁捂着自己的嘴，瓮声瓮气地说，“这儿有点……有点冷。”

　　冷吗？

　　尼禄透过阁楼的斜窗，朝外面张望了一眼，深秋的寒意像个锅盖一样盖在这座城市顶上，压得那扇不怎么牢靠的窗子发出呜呜的悲鸣。

　　“我都快不记得冷是什么感觉了……”但丁抱着自己裸露的小臂搓了搓，“变成人类可真麻烦啊。”

　　尼禄鬼使神差地走了过去。他摸了摸恶魔之手的手心，向但丁伸出：“我的手，很，很热。”

　　再简单不过的一句话因为但丁的视线扫了过来而变得磕磕巴巴，尼禄不敢碰触这个但丁，他看起来太年轻了，而且很脆弱，尼禄甚至能感觉到他脖子上薄薄的皮肤之下的血液正在加速流动。

　　但丁的表情逐渐变得夸张起来，尼禄想要阻止他说话都没来得及。“你这是，在‘撩妹’吗？”他朝着尼禄靠近了一步，“是吗？对我？你想要给我暖暖手，然后顺便亲亲我的额头？”

　　但丁看起来好像很高兴似的。见鬼，这张年轻的脸摆出了得意的样子，可看起来又实在太过坦诚了，让尼禄没法分辨到底是真情实感还是一种更为逼真的嘲讽。也许无视但丁说的话可以让尼禄从想要挖个洞埋了自己的情绪里走出来，他盯着但丁的嘴唇试图放空脑袋，但这引发了新的问题，他看见但丁的舌尖在他的齿列间跳跃，那个小巧的、尖锐而又柔软的部分根本就是一种武器，轻而易举地击溃了尼禄的防线。

　　尼禄忍不住后退了一步，但丁停在了他面前，他拉开衣襟闻了闻自己身上，再开口的时候声音里充满了歉意：“我都忘了回来要先洗个澡。我臭得像死了十天没人收尸……”

　　他小心翼翼地将外套从身上脱了下来，离开温暖衣服的庇护，他的身体很明显地抖了一下。但丁把大衣叠好了重新放进了箱子里，捡起地上已经破破烂烂的外套穿上，慢慢往门口走去。

　　尼禄跟着但丁走下了楼，目送他摇摇晃晃地走进了浴室。他的状态比刚回来的时候好多了，也许是逐渐适应了人类的状态。尼禄看着他用脚后跟合上了浴室的门，就这么把客人丢在了大厅里，只是隔着门尽了一下主人之谊：“能不能帮我给批萨屋——啊！”

　　尼禄听到但丁的惨叫，立刻就冲向了浴室。那扇奄奄一息的门被他的肩膀一顶就彻底断了门轴，朝浴室里倒去，尼禄伸出右手劈开了门板，他向浴室里张望，看到但丁缩在浴缸的一头，另一头是被拧开的花洒从墙上垂下来，一边不停喷水，一边扭动着，喷出的水飞溅到了但丁的身上——他正在不住发抖。

　　“怎么了！”尼禄拔出枪对着依然在扭动的花洒，但丁颤抖着声音说：“好，好冷啊！”

　　尼禄非常费劲儿地才辨认清楚但丁说了什么。他一明白就立刻把枪收了起来，尴尬地别过脸去，半背对着但丁，不敢看他。

　　“你，你的煤气费，没交，是吗？”

　　这是个很现实的问题，而现实的问题总是充满了苦涩，而且无法可解。但丁抹了抹溅到脸上的凉水，把脚往前伸，够到水龙头后缓慢地将其拧上，然后立刻把脚缩了回去。

　　“那什么……尼禄，你出去的时候……帮我把门关上。”但丁可怜兮兮地在浴缸的一角抱成一团，看起来他还是坚持要洗这个澡。

　　尼禄看了看分成两半的门板，将它们重新竖起来，勉勉强强搭在门框上。“抱歉！”他退出了浴室，隔着门板对但丁说，“我，我会帮你修好的！”

　　“没关系。”

　　尼禄没有离开，他的脚就像被黏在了浴室门口的地面上。两片凑合拼合的门板中间有个难以忽视的裂缝，透过裂缝可以看到但丁弯着身体伸长了手，够到花洒后紧紧捏在手里，他慢慢拧开水龙头，凉水汇聚成小股的水流从花洒里流出来，他用手去试探了好一会儿，然后将花洒对准了自己的手臂，慢慢往上移动，嘴里发出嘶嘶的叫声。

　　没有热水，自然也就没有水汽。在这间并不亮堂的浴室里，但丁的银发简直成了唯一的光源，尼禄的的视线追随着光，但丁将花洒举到头顶，让水慢慢浸湿他的头发，他拨开前发露出额头，有细小的水流越过发际线，沿着他的额头一路蜿蜒向下，在他脸上画出曲折的痕迹。

　　留在这儿只是想确认但丁不会再因为水太凉而摔倒——尼禄这么说服自己，他看着几股水在但丁的胸膛上流过，涌向他的腹部，沿着肌肉的线条流向更下方的沟壑——他屏住了呼吸，无声无息地往后退了三步，现在门缝里只能透出一个隐约的身影，尼禄什么也看不清了。

　　尼禄坐到了沙发上，过了会儿才发现自己正在焦虑地抖腿。老实说，他也不知道自己在焦虑什么，是但丁变回人类这件事吗？但看起来他自己都不怎么在意。直觉告诉尼禄，这当然是个问题，但这问题到底有多严重？他……还会变回去吗？

　　尼禄的脑袋瓜里把这几个问题翻来覆去想了很多遍，偶尔会想到那个年轻的肉体在冷水的攻击下战战兢兢地忍受着寒意。没过多久，浴室的门板被移开了，但丁探了半个身体出来，他扫视了整个房间，找到了坐在沙发上的尼禄。

　　“尼禄？你能……帮我拿个衣服吗？”

　　但丁说话的时候整个人都在哆嗦。他应该是擦干了身体，只是留在发丝间的水还会滴下来，落在他脖子上的时候，他的身体也会跟着发抖。尼禄跳了起来，但丁的事务所大厅里连个衣架都没有，于是他开始脱自己的外套，但丁猛摇头：“不不，会弄湿你的衣服的。去阁楼……拿那件衣服，刚才我穿的。”

　　尼禄立刻冲上了楼梯，阁楼里的那个箱子依然打开着，那件红色的大衣被他叠好了放在最上面。尼禄将衣服拿了出来，想了想，把那碍事的枪套给拆了，他抓着衣服跑出阁楼，就听到楼下传来“扑通”一声。

　　“但丁？”尼禄三步并作两步跑下楼梯，看到但丁摔倒在浴室的门口。谢天谢地，他至少在下半身围了一条浴巾，尼禄不合时宜地想着，蹲下身去，用手中的衣服盖住但丁的身体，把他搂了起来。

　　他的脸通红，尼禄将手伸到但丁的额头上摸了摸，热度烫手——谁敢相信，拯救过世界的恶魔猎人居然因为洗冷水澡，而发烧了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　尼禄把但丁给抱了起来。

　　他轻得难以置信，人类和恶魔的体重差别有这么大吗？当然，现在但丁也不是以往尼禄见到的样子，他看起来年轻了几十岁，但就算以同龄人而言，他也实在太轻了——好像根本就没有好好吃饭一样。

　　尼禄用那件长风衣裹着但丁，抱着他跑到了一个看起来像是卧室的门前，门锁着，尼禄抬起脚想要踢开，突然想起已经被他破坏的浴室门，踢出去的脚被他硬生生拽停，尼禄用一只手搂紧了但丁，伸出另一只手去摸门把手。

　　但丁缩在尼禄用恶魔之手构建的怀抱里，脸颊紧紧贴着尼禄的肩膀，灼热的吐息都吹在了尼禄的脖子上。尼禄知道发烧是什么样的，身体滚烫，就连呼吸都是灼人的，可就算这样了，还一个劲儿叫冷。

　　尼禄推开了门，面前的房间昏暗阴冷，好一会儿之后尼禄才看清屋里的光景。窗户上挂着的深色天鹅绒窗帘严严实实地压住了光线，房间中央倒是确实有张床，只是床上堆满了东西——是各种各样的魔具，显然沉寂已久，但这会儿有几个开始泛起微光。

　　“你就把床给这些家伙睡？”尼禄见识过但丁身上带着的魔具，那都是一些甘愿臣服于他的恶魔变化的，尼禄曾经好奇过这些恶魔都是怎么想的，但现在尼禄可没空研究它们，他抓起床单往外一掀，所有的魔具都随着他的动作被掀翻落到了床脚，有些甚至发出了嗡嗡的声音，大概是在抗议。

　　魔具远比一般的武器装备结实多了，尼禄想起还背在自己背上的绯红女皇，他的爱刀隔三差五就得好好修整，大部分时候都是被他使唤坏的，天生怪力在这种时候反而增添了不少麻烦。尼禄无视了魔具们的抗议，将但丁放在了床上，然而在这个房间里根本找不到被子，尼禄只能把被他掀掉的床单捡回来，替换掉原先裹着但丁的衣服，尽量把他给包了个严严实实。

　　但丁的身体动了动，他抓紧了包着他的床单蜷缩起了身体，尼禄几乎就要趴在他身上了：“但丁，你怎么样？你醒着吗？”

　　但丁没有睁开眼睛，反倒是很痛苦地闭紧了双眼，眉间被挤压出深深的褶皱，一个劲儿地把自己的脑袋往床单里缩。

　　尼禄犹豫着朝但丁伸出了手，他的额头还是烫的，显然他还烧得厉害。

　　“你冷吗？”

　　尼禄觉得自己这话问得很愚蠢，他在屋子里又转了一圈，把被他丢开的那件红色长风衣捡了回来，盖在了床单之上，想了想，又把自己的外套脱了，盖在了最上面。

　　“我……我觉得我的肚子贴在后背上。”但丁小声说着，尼禄听完就瞪大了眼睛：“这叫饿了，这位先生。”

　　但丁缓缓睁开眼睛，眼神有些恍惚地尝试着聚焦，他看着趴在他面前的尼禄，非常勉强地笑了笑：“原来是这样……我想我是有些饿了，尼禄。”

　　但丁的肚子立刻为他做了证明，发出了响亮的咕咕声。尼禄站起身来，他甚为不解地看着这个蜷缩在床上的家伙——他连饿了都不知道？这个老家伙一定是在骗人吧！

　　如果确实是骗人就好了。一个拙劣的谎言，为了又一次戏弄尼禄。

　　只是做顿饭而已，这没什么的。尼禄嘴里嘟囔着：“你最好不挑食。”说着走出了房间。

　　他找到了厨房，这厨房怕是有300年没用过了，案台上的灰尘直接可以用来写字。但丁当然是没有食材的，看到尘封的灶台，尼禄再一次想起但丁没交煤气费。为什么他居然妄想在这样的厨房里能做出一顿饭？

　　他气呼呼地跑回卧室，想要控诉这糟透了的现状。尼禄大喊：“但丁！你的厨房——”

　　但丁轻轻动了动，努力抬起头看着门口的尼禄。他的脸红彤彤的，那当然不是正常的红色，他昏昏沉沉地开口，声音都是轻飘飘的：“厨房……怎么了？”

　　“……没什么。”尼禄把手握成拳头，放在了身侧，敲了几下自己的大腿。他垂下头走出卧室，在空荡荡的客厅里看着自己的影子被从窗外漏进来的日光拉长，越来越长，头顶钻在了办公桌的底下，过了一会儿就和地面融为一体。

　　房间迅速地暗了下来。

　　尼禄找到了大灯开关，几乎是怀着悲壮的心情按了下去，灯居然亮了。感谢老天，但丁的事务所居然没有停电，这可能是今天尼禄获得的最好的消息了。他走回办公桌前，想起但丁提起过披萨屋，开始在桌上那一堆乱七八糟的纸中间翻找，催款单、弄脏的名片、还有感谢信，居然会有人给但丁写感谢信？感谢他……拯救了世界吗？

　　尼禄没有打开那个信封上就写着“感谢你所做的一切”的信，他甚至刻意忽略了寄信人的姓名栏。他还在翻找着，一边想自己要是给但丁写信会写些什么，但开头的称呼就让他直接卡住了。

　　幸好披萨屋的广告纸及时拯救了他，那张广告传单有些年头了，纸面上都是油渍，电话号码的位置被用红笔圈了起来。尼禄抓过电话祈祷能用，听筒里传来正常的忙音，这是个好的开始，他开始拨号，拨完之后电话响了几声，很快对面接通了：“你好，齐美乐披萨屋！有什么可以为您效劳的吗？”

　　“嗯……我要点一个……经典披萨，多放点芝士，12寸的。”

　　“好的，要送到哪儿呢，先生？”

　　“唔，Devil May Cry事务所。”

　　听筒那边的声音一下子亮了起来：“呃，但丁先生？您有一个月没订披萨了，还以为您换了口味了呢！”

　　“一个月？”尼禄重复了一遍，然后立刻摇头，“不不，我不是但丁，我是他的……朋友。我帮他点个披萨。”

　　“啊，先生，抱歉。是我听错了……”对面的声音有些慌乱，但迅速表现出了足够的专业素养，“好的先生，一份经典披萨，多加芝士，十二寸。我们会在20分钟后送到，费用就按照老规矩，记在但丁先生的账上，行吗？”

　　尼禄还是第一次知道披萨店也可以记账的。他挂了电话，心神不宁地跑去浴室，找到毛巾用冷水浸湿，稍稍拧干之后，拿回了卧室。他打开卧室的灯，走到但丁跟前，将他缩进床单里的脑袋扶正，把凉丝丝的毛巾折成长条，摆在了但丁的额头上。

　　“是什么？”但丁眯着眼睛问，试图伸出手来触碰额头上的东西，被尼禄制止了，他用两只手捧着但丁的脸，让他的脑袋保持着不要动，免得毛巾滑下来。

　　“是凉毛巾，可以给你退烧，你发烧了。”尼禄耐心地解释着。

　　曾经的半魔先生对于人类社会的常识看来知之甚少，但丁呼呼地吹着热气，尼禄忍不住问他：“你发过烧吗，但丁？”

　　“我猜我肯定没得过……”但丁说得很费劲儿，他努力睁开眼睛忍耐灯光，冲着尼禄郑重地点了点头，“谢谢你为我做的这些。”

　　“……举手之劳罢了，”尼禄转过头去，他有些受不住但丁的视线，焦躁不安地盯着墙上的一块污渍看了三秒钟后，尼禄站直了身体，“借用一下你的浴室。”

　　尼禄看了看时间，批萨屋说送过来要20分钟，那他还有10分钟的时间。10分钟给他冲个澡已经绰绰有余了，尼禄迅速脱掉了衣裤，在拧开水龙头前，深吸了一口气。

　　尼禄不怎么怕冷，只不过凉水直接冲在身上，还是怪刺激的。水龙头被拧开得很小，花洒里涌出的水珠凝结成细细的水流，落在他的肩膀上，顺着身体一路向下流去。感觉也不太凉，尼禄便拧大了水龙头，将脑袋凑了过去，水流降在他的头顶，水幕立刻将他完全笼罩，他躲在这个小小的笼子里，仿佛笼子外的一切都与他毫无关系了。

　　其实但丁本来只是叫他去事务所坐坐的。如果不是遇到这变故，也许这会儿他已经吃完披萨，走在回家的路上了。回佛杜那的车还有吗？也可能但丁会留宿他，看在没车的份儿上。可他的事务所根本没有被子吧，看样子但丁也不睡在那个卧室里。他会做什么打发漫漫长夜呢？客厅里好像有一个飞镖盘，没记错的话，还有一个放唱机。通宵放音乐会不会被邻居投诉？不过他家附近好像也没什么邻居。说不定他夜里根本就不会待在事务所里，他会出去找乐子，找个酒吧，喝酒，跳舞，或许还和人调情——震耳欲聋的音乐让人不得不靠近了说话，但丁的嘴唇贴近了耳边，轻轻吐出单词，可其实听的人一个字都没听进去，只能全方位地感受他——他的存在又有谁能忽视得了呢？

　　这可不行。尼禄将手覆盖在自己脸上，将水向上抹去。这是他自己的时间，哪怕只有10分钟，他该多想想自己，或者，干脆什么都不想，而不是像现在这样，脑子里被但丁给占满了。有些人实在太过可恶，尼禄有些丧气地关上了水龙头，他们自顾自地出现，从不打扫战场，留下了满地的碎片——尼禄拿起毛巾猛擦自己的头发，那些碎片在他的脑袋里挥之不去。

　　他当然也打扫不干净——那是因为他压根儿就没打算把那些碎片都摘出去。尼禄存着不可思议的妄想，试图通过这些碎片，把但丁这个人给拼凑完整，但尼禄也知道，光凭这些部分是不可能的，而这就是这个魔人最可恨的地方了，这一切全都是他的算计——

　　门被敲响了，尼禄刚好把衣裤穿好。他一边喊着“马上就来”一边往门口走去，拉开门，在齐美乐外送员递来的签收单上签字后，捧着一大盒披萨关上了门。

　　尼禄端着披萨盒走回了卧室，将披萨放在了床头柜上。“晚饭来了。”尼禄拖了个椅子坐在了床边上，掀开披萨盒，阵阵香气立刻涌了出来，他的肚子都开始咕咕叫了。

　　披萨对但丁的鼓舞作用大概只能用奇迹来形容，那个连眼睛都不愿意睁开的但丁裹着床单往床头柜挪动，将一只手从床单底下探了出来，摇摇晃晃地伸向披萨。

　　是不是所有小孩偷东西吃的样子都一样的？尼禄还以为自己看到了孤儿院的那几个臭小鬼。就算知道点心一份都不会少他们的，也一定要从阴影中伸手偷拿，就好像这样得来的更好吃一些似的。

　　尼禄把自己的手拦在了披萨跟前：“你最好坐起来吃。这是唯一的一条床单，我还没找到别的可以让你盖的东西……”

　　但丁的手往回缩了缩，他叹了口气，慢慢支撑着自己的身体坐了起来，背靠在硬邦邦的床架上，唯一的那条露出来的手臂再一次伸向了披萨，然后，他皱起了眉头。

　　“我不吃那个。”但丁轻轻摇头，尼禄困惑地望过去：“什么？”

　　“橄榄，”但丁指着镶嵌在芝士中间的黑色圆环，“我讨厌那个。”

　　“你怎么还挑食的……”尼禄嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，他抬头看到但丁失望的脸，愣了一下，“那，我来吃吧。”

　　尼禄找了一块橄榄少一些的披萨，把芝士中间的橄榄全都挖掉了，然后把那一块撕下来递到了但丁的手里。

　　轮到但丁发愣了，他看着尼禄做完这一切，直到披萨碰触到了他的手心，他都一动不动。尼禄有些焦躁，他不知道自己是不是做错了什么，他的动作也僵住了：“是我没弄干净吗？”

　　“……你弄得很干净。”但丁回过神来，接过披萨，立刻大口吃了起来。

　　看起来他大概真的有一个月没吃饭了，但丁很快吃完一片，然后眼巴巴地盯着尼禄，直到他意识到了但丁的意图，把又一块披萨上的橄榄挑干净了递给他，接过披萨的但丁眼睛里都好像有星星冒了出来。

　　食物应该能让他恢复一些体力，在两个人消灭掉了一整个12寸披萨后，尼禄信心满满地探手去摸但丁的额头——烫得他赶快把手给收了回来。

　　“我好很多了。”但丁安慰道，把滑落在旁边的湿毛巾重新拾了起来，自己搭在了额头上。

　　尼禄把那条毛巾给收了回来：“这已经热了……”他站起身，“你知道最近的药店……”话没说完他就摇了摇头，指望这个连受伤都能快速自愈的半魔知道药店在哪里就实在太天真了。

　　尼禄将毛巾重新用冷水打湿，再度回到卧室，看到但丁又缩成了一团。他闭着眼睛，但应该没有睡着，他的呼吸粗重，显然是在费力地试图让自己无视这属于人类的病痛。

　　尼禄重新把毛巾搭在了但丁的额头上，他用双手扶着但丁的脸颊，但丁的一只手突然伸了出来，抓住了他的恶魔之手。

　　“你的手，”但丁轻轻喘着气说，“我都不知道你的手是这么热的。”

　　但丁的手指无意识地抚摸着恶魔之手的手背。尼禄盯着这条丑陋的手臂，发光的时候轮廓会被光芒模糊，不发光了，看起来就更丑了。

　　“因为，因为你是恶魔，曾经是，”尼禄慌乱地解释着，搭在他手背上的手指消磨着他的意志，“在恶魔面前，是，是防御状态。”

　　“现在是友好状态吗？”但丁睁开眼睛，冲着尼禄笑了笑，“对我更友好一些吧。”

　　尼禄无从明白但丁是出于什么原因说的这句话。他想起过去他与但丁遭遇时的那些绝对算不上友好的表现，他想过是否有什么机会能补救一下，但他根本不知道但丁是不是在乎——他好像根本不在乎，也许这就是成年人的做法，真心都被埋在了不知真假的微笑下——

　　但现在的但丁不是那个游刃有余的但丁了。尼禄天真地想着，也许他可以有机会，看透这家伙的想法。

　　他手脚并用地爬到了床上，小心没有压到但丁，在他身侧躺下，恶魔之手横越过但丁的身体。但丁将自己缩进了这个温热的怀抱里，他的头发落在尼禄的脖子上，那实在很痒，但尼禄压根儿一动都不敢动。

　　现在但丁已经不是一个恶魔了，如果真的有什么恶魔的禁术，那这会儿也已经不存在了——剩下的只有尼禄自己的心了，他听见自己的心在疯狂跳动，这让他几乎没法将但丁好好地搂住。

　　“你睡不着吗？”但丁先开口了，这让尼禄很是羞愧，他担心自己的心跳声是不是被但丁听见了。

　　“……你也没睡着。”

　　“虚弱的人类喜欢想东想西——这样的人我见过许多。”

　　但丁说话的声音轻柔地扫过尼禄的耳朵，他控制不住地颤抖了一下，赶忙清咳几声掩饰自己的失态：“咳咳……你不担心吗？你现在变成……这样。”

　　“担心什么。”

　　“担心……能不能变回去？”

　　但丁的脑袋动了一下，顶在尼禄脖子上的头发蹭得他痒痒的。他差点要伸手按住但丁的脑袋，幸好及时忍住了。

　　“你觉得呢？”但丁把问题丢了回来，“你希望我变回去吗？”

　　尼禄愣了一下，有些气恼地说：“……这和我有什么关系。”

　　“哈哈……”但丁很虚弱地笑了几声，最后额头靠在尼禄的肩膀上不动了，“抱歉。这确实与你无关。”

　　他保持着靠着尼禄的姿势有好一会儿，就在尼禄以为但丁终于还是睡着了的时候又开了口：“那么，尼禄。如果你回到过去，你有什么想做的吗？”

　　尼禄恍了神，他低头看了一眼但丁，他依旧没动，但身体上的滚烫好像消退了一些。

　　尼禄小声说：“你也并没有回到过去，只是你的身体回到了过去……”

　　“我就是那么一问。”

　　但丁对这个答案似乎很在意，他说完了就在等尼禄的回答，尼禄只能强迫自己去思考这个突如其来的问题：“我想想……我想去看看我的父母……不管他们是死了，还是抛弃了我，我其实……”他停顿了一下，“就是想看一眼。”

　　过了一会儿，但丁微微点头：“这样啊……家人是我们都绕不过去的坎。”

　　“那你呢？”尼禄说话的音量提高了一些，他突然意识到这也许就是一个他梦寐以求的机会，“你有什么想做的呢？”

　　但丁回答得很快：“我没有什么想做的……我做不了什么。”

　　尼禄呆了几秒，立刻愤怒起来：“你这个大骗子，你骗了我的回答结果自己又不说！”他作势要勒住但丁的脖子，但那好像只是让但丁感觉到了痒——他笑了起来，身体都在跟着颤抖。

　　“我不是不想说，哈哈哈……”但丁轻轻推了推恶魔之手，尼禄收起了手劲儿。但丁喘了口气，叹息刮过尼禄的胸口，沉重突然压了过来。

　　“我说过，家人是我们都绕不过去的坎……”但丁的声音变轻了，他摇了摇头，又说，“但再绕不过去，你也得想办法绕过去。不然你是无法前进的……”

　　他欲言又止，话头生生停住了，好像后面还有半句话，却被他直接吞下了肚子。

　　尼禄试探地问：“所以你一直在前进？”

　　但丁沉默了很久，最后他伸出双手，抓紧了尼禄的恶魔之手。

　　“我也不知道我有没有前进……”他的指尖抚摸着手臂上的角质凸起，将来自这条手臂的温热全都留在了他的指间，“也许我是停留最久的那一个吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　“你有空的话，有兴趣的话，可以来，来佛杜那。”不长的沉寂后，尼禄突然开口说道。

　　“嗯？”但丁的脑袋往上顶了一下，他的顶发蹭在尼禄的鼻子下面，与他上扬的尾音一道，弄得尼禄痒痒的。

　　尼禄慌乱了起来，刚才那句话似乎根本没经过他的脑袋就蹦了出来，现在他必须为自己的不假思索付出代价。他不由得搂紧了但丁，闭上眼睛开始补充：“你刚才说你留在原地……如果你在这儿住闷了，你可以，可以来佛杜那玩儿，虽然现在还是乱糟糟的……但是佛杜那，佛杜那可以看到海。”

　　尼禄说得磕磕巴巴，找到一个说得过去的理由几乎绞尽了他的脑汁。他不敢看但丁的表情，但丁一定会笑话他的，他说的话太幼稚了，看海？但丁是那种需要去海边度假的人吗？

　　“邀请我去佛杜那？你是认真的吗？”但丁的身体轻轻颤动，他大概是笑了，随后他又说，“你是认真的，我不该怀疑这一点。”

　　“……我什么都没说。”尼禄想要快点结束这个话题，但丁拽住了他：“不不，你说得很对。我可以去佛杜那玩儿，不是去猎魔，出差可不是真的旅游……你来当导游，佛杜那还有什么地方好玩？”

　　但丁好像也是认真的。尼禄犹豫了一下，翻找起了他内心的佛杜那旅游胜地。一开始但丁还热忱地响应着他的介绍，但很快他的回话就开始变得模糊不清了。

　　“西码头的早市有卖便宜又新鲜的海货，前提是你得起得早……”尼禄停了一下，感觉但丁的呼吸已经趋于平稳，他很小声地问，“你还在听吗？你……睡着了吗？”

　　“没有……我没有……”但丁的嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，“早起，我……我做不到……”

　　“我没有让你明天早起，”尼禄伸长恶魔之手，将缩成一团的但丁搂得更舒服一些，“你想睡到几点都可以。”

　　“都可以吗？你都会……陪着我吗？”

　　但丁的声音听起来不太清醒，但他却好像起了絮叨的兴致：“那我要睡到下午……下午2点。把电话线拔了……反正除了莫里森也不会有人打电话来……老是听他唠叨，很烦人啊……我听到他的声音就烦……你有我的电话号码吗？你给我打电话吧，尼禄……如果是你打来的电话……我会很高兴的。”

　　尼禄的头脑一片空白。

　　“真的吗？”尼禄急促地问，他听见自己的心跳变快了。害怕会被但丁听到，他的身体往后退了退，但丁不依不饶地靠了过来，仿佛一只贪图壁炉温度的猫——但他再没说话，找到了舒服的位置后，他的嘟囔声渐渐消失了。

　　尼禄睡不着，他停止了佛杜那探索，什么都不用想的时候，剩下的就是近在咫尺的现实。但丁在他的臂弯间——这是他不敢奢望的场景，也许曾经在最朦胧的梦里用很抽象的方式出现过，在他清醒后就被他羞耻地丢进了记忆的垃圾桶，而现在，这一切发生了，他的手动了动，甚至可以握住但丁的腰。

　　当然还是不一样的，那个让他困惑、搞得他晕头转向却怎么也没法从脑海里驱逐干净的但丁更成熟，坦率地说，他真是性感到无可救药——他的舌头舔过嘴唇都能让尼禄的心怦怦跳，仿佛那舌头舔在了他的心口。

　　这会儿他的样子变了，但有些东西其实是不会变的，他那些虚实相间的话，就像挡在面前的一道屏障，旁人根本跨不到他身边——

　　却会让人愈发好奇起来。

　　尼禄有些挫败地叹气，他抗拒不了这个人，即便他变成现在这个陌生的模样。

　　但丁的手突然动了一下，接着就按在尼禄胸口，开始使力推他。他的呼吸变得粗重，腰身硬邦邦的，好像在和什么对抗——尼禄有些搂不住他，他艰难地摸到但丁的额头，热度应该已经退了，但他出了许多的汗，身体的挣扎越来越激烈，仿佛要从这张简陋的床上逃出去。

　　“但丁！”尼禄抓着但丁的肩膀轻轻摇他，他担心自己的手捏得太用力了，还好但丁很快就被他摇醒了，他摇晃着脑袋慢慢睁开眼睛，用显然不清醒的声音回应他：“嗯？”

　　“是我，”尼禄顿了一下，犹豫着开口，“我让你不舒服了？”

　　但丁的手从尼禄的胸口往上，摸到了他的脸颊，然后顺着他的脖子往下，摸到了他的肩膀，落在他的恶魔之手上。尼禄几乎不敢呼吸，这短暂的触摸留下了炽热的痕迹，尼禄甚至有冲动捉住这纵火的手腕，但他忍住了，在但丁抚摸他手臂上的角质突起时，但丁小声说：“啊，是尼禄……你在这儿。”

　　“我一直都在，”尼禄也小声回答，“你刚才是不是，做噩梦了？”

　　“噩梦……”但丁重复了一遍，好像在思考这个词的含义，“我好像……一直在做梦。”

　　尼禄把床单拉到但丁背后，将他包裹得更严实了一些：“发烧的时候是很容易做噩梦的……你还冷吗？”

　　但丁抓着尼禄的手臂，笑了起来：“是一个很长，很长，很长的梦……好像做了二十年的梦。”

　　“二十年，”尼禄哼了一声，“那是不是很累？”

　　但丁叹了口气：“我可真幼稚啊。”

　　“……你哪里幼稚了。”

　　“变成这样还不幼稚吗？”但丁抬起了头，眯着眼睛看着面前的尼禄，“大概是惩罚我没有一点儿长进。”

　　但丁的手挪回到了尼禄的脸上，他伸出食指，轻轻戳了戳尼禄的脸颊，尼禄忍无可忍地抓住了他的手指。

　　“我以为我什么都没有了，”但丁盯着尼禄的眼睛说，“但还好我遇到你了。我还有你。”

　　这可不行……这绝对犯规了。尼禄抓着但丁的手不知如何是好，他也盯着但丁的眼睛说：“你说的是我以为的意思吗？”

　　“你愿意怎么想是你的事情，小子。”

　　这称呼让尼禄恼火，他压低了嗓音，将手腕虚压在了但丁的喉咙口：“不许叫我小子。你看起来比我还小。”

　　“是吗，”被压制的家伙毫无被压制的危机感，“你要不要试试看到底谁比较小？”

　　“……不要再挑逗我了。你会后悔的。”

　　那是挑衅的意思吗？尼禄轻轻翻身，俯视着但丁。清醒的但丁大概不知道害怕是什么，他的视线坦荡，甚至让尼禄有了一丝羞愧——

　　尼禄松开了但丁的手，转而盖住了但丁的眼睛。

　　不能让这家伙再说话了，鬼知道他的下一句话是不是又要让尼禄头顶冒烟。尼禄俯下身去咬住了但丁的嘴唇，他听见但丁沉闷的呼吸声，那些被他封堵住了，但丁的嘴唇都在轻轻颤抖。

　　他没有力量抵抗的，似乎他也没打算抵抗。但丁的手抓着尼禄的手臂，在他身上留下愈发燥热的痕迹。好像有什么被点燃了，尼禄用身体压住了但丁的手脚，恶魔之手按在了但丁的腰上。他的腰塌了下去，像是失去了最后一点力气，尼禄抚摸着但丁的身体，那些先前还紧绷的肌肉柔软了下来，随着他逐渐加快的呼吸而剧烈起伏。

　　但丁的嘴唇是凉的，好像就是为了消解尼禄内心的火而生的。他毫无章法地啃咬了一会儿，但丁的嘴唇微微张开，永远的罪魁祸首——那条舌头探出了头，轻轻碰触着尼禄的嘴唇。好像是甜的，又或者尼禄已经昏了头，他含住了但丁的舌尖，将自己的舌头缠了上去。

　　但丁发出了呜呜的哼叫，全身都开始挣扎起来。尼禄猛地回过神来，他松开了但丁的身体，放过了他的舌头——但那触感实在太美妙了，那些绞缠的甜美瞬间反复冲刷着他的意识，尼禄晕晕乎乎地抬高上半身，伸出手指，抚摸但丁的嘴唇。

　　他的嘴唇有些肿了，显然是被尼禄咬的。百分之一的愧疚立刻就被百分之九十九的迷恋给挤到了一边去，尼禄拨弄着但丁的唇瓣，直到整个嘴唇都被他抹得湿漉漉的。

　　但丁在一个劲儿地喘气，胸膛起伏，双手紧紧拽着尼禄的肩膀。

　　“哈……哈……抱歉……我不太记得……怎么接吻了……”

　　他说这是一个吻。

　　尼禄停下了抚弄的手，转而搂住了但丁的脖子，慢慢地将他完全圈在自己怀里，他的脑袋压在了但丁的肩上，把自己的声音也闷在了最深处。

　　“我……我还可以再吻你吗？”

　　尼禄心跳如鼓，但他没等到任何回答。他紧张地转过头，看到但丁已经歪在他的身上睡着了。

　　尼禄不记得自己是什么时候睡着的。他搞不清自己到底是身体过热还是头脑过热，无论是哪一个都让他无法睡着。他强迫自己闭上眼睛，但丁的样子一样能出现在他的脑海里。不再是梦了，那些梦中的朦胧场景和醒来就忘记的细节现在都成真了，而且更加刺激。但丁不是无法碰触的，他的身体紧紧贴着尼禄，甚至可以感受到他的心跳。他的心跳出奇的平稳，但对尼禄来说却是强烈的，致命的，像毒药一样渗进他的皮肤，要不了多久就能夺去他的性命——

　　可那又怎么样呢？尼禄近乎疯狂地想着，他愿意用他的一切来换这一场美梦成真。

　　是美梦，也是折磨。尼禄的内心辗转反侧，他的身体却一动不敢动，直到这些唐突的念头耗尽了他的所有精力，他才终于失去了意识。

　　眼皮闭上似乎只过去了一秒，天就亮了。尼禄被生物钟给叫醒，他茫然地思考了一下自己的处境，很快就清醒了过来，抬手摸了摸但丁的额头。

　　他不再发烧了，也没有继续出汗了。在一个人形暖水袋的包围下他不可能还有问题了，尼禄松了口气，尚且在犹豫自己是不是继续陪但丁睡一会儿，立刻就有最擅长扰人清梦的电话铃响了起来。

　　尼禄几乎要跳起来了，他迅速起床，以最快的速度把但丁身边的床单掖好，然后冲进了客厅。看来电话费还没到期，尼禄扑到了办公桌上，抓起了那个老式电话的听筒放到耳边：“喂，你好？”

　　“你好……你是谁？”

　　电话那头是一个男性的声音，声音有些年头了，吐字跳跃又干脆。尼禄皱着眉头说：“打电话应该先自报家门吧。”

　　“哈哈哈，你说的对，”对面的人倒是很爽快，“我是莫里森，我找但丁。请问你是哪位？我应该没打错电话。”

　　莫里森？好像是但丁在前一天夜里提到过的名字。他不喜欢这个人吧，尼禄立刻就板起了声音：“我是但丁的……朋友。你找他有什么事？”

　　“朋友？”那个自称莫里森的人好像挺惊讶的，尼禄有些心虚，但很快他觉得自己也没说错，又理直气壮了起来：“是的，朋友。”

　　“好吧……朋友，哈哈……”莫里森笑了起来，“能交到新朋友总是好的，不是吗？”

　　尼禄不知道莫里森到底是什么意思。想到但丁似乎很讨厌这家伙，尼禄总有些不耐烦：“有事吗？没事我就挂了，也别再打来了。”

　　“等等，只有一件事情，一件就好，”莫里森立刻回答，“植物园的委托，拿到委托费了。要怎么用？有什么费用是拖欠未交，需要我跑一趟的吗？”

　　尼禄捏住了听筒，发了一会儿愣。为这种事情骗他好像也没什么好处，尼禄的肚子发出了咕咕叫声，他犹豫了一下说：“那就……把煤气费交上？”

　　“怎么，不点外卖了吗？”

　　“我会做饭。”

　　轮到莫里森沉默了，几秒钟之后，他说：“但丁怎么没早点和你交朋友呢？每次去找他，都只有凉透的披萨。”

　　半魔人大概不介意冷热，只有人类会介意。

　　那么半魔人会在意味道吗？过去的那些披萨和昨天夜里的那块披萨，有什么不一样吗？

　　还有……

　　尼禄挂掉电话，轻轻碰了碰自己的嘴唇。


	5. Chapter 5

　　一个永远吃不饱的孩子必须学会的技能就是做饭。尼禄的做饭水准到不了米其林大厨的级别，但经历过孤儿院孩子们的洗礼后，他自认为对付但丁一个人还是绰绰有余的。

　　——然而但丁的厨房里的东西实在太少了。

　　没有食材，没有调味料，锅还得现刷。就连咖啡都没有！但丁不会渴吗，他起床不需要一杯咖啡提神吗？

　　这是个好问题，在昨天之前，但丁都不是一个人类——半魔有这种需求吗？

　　真是奇怪，尼禄认识但丁也不是一天两天了，但以前他从来没有这么密集地想过这种问题。恶魔喜欢吃什么，半魔又喜欢吃什么，或者，但丁喜欢什么……

　　这个问题好像太大，太遥远了。他只是在向往那个人，在偷偷渴求，在隐隐企望。那个人是一尊雕像，只要存在就足够尼禄心生欢喜了，又怎么敢去放肆猜测这些有的没的。

　　尼禄不知道但丁什么时候会醒。刚才那个电话好像都没能把他吵醒，但愿变成人类耗尽了但丁的所有力气，让尼禄能在他醒来之前准备好一顿还算过得去的早饭。

　　尼禄出了门，感谢斯巴达，他在附近找到了一个早市。他迅速买了些东西，回到厨房开始费劲收拾，在但丁醒来的时候，他终于顺利把早饭端上了桌子。

　　“那是什么？”但丁扶着墙壁出现在了卧室通向大厅的门口。他穿着他自己的衬衣，外面紧紧裹着他昨天翻出来的那件红色大衣，有些困惑地看着尼禄手里拿着的杯子。

　　“咖啡，给你加了牛奶。”尼禄把杯子塞到了但丁的手里，他看着但丁皱起了眉头：“小孩子才喝咖啡加牛奶。”

　　他说归说，还是低下头，盯着杯子里的奶咖，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔表面。尼禄没好气地说：“没有下毒。”

　　但丁用舌头确认完毕，小心地喝了一小口，接着就喝了大半杯。他放下杯子，擦了擦嘴唇，然后又把手指上的那点残留给舔掉了：“真甜啊。”

　　尼禄的心猛地跳了一下，他听见了那一声巨响，被吓得几乎要叫出声。他竭力克制着自己，面前的但丁没有注意到他的动静，那很好，尼禄可不想收到但丁的嘲讽眼神——他镇定下来，暗自庆幸，幸好自己带着一点儿作弄的心思，买了儿童牛奶。

　　“你平时早上都喝什么的？”尼禄另一只手里端着煮锅，又往但丁的杯子里加了一些奶咖。但丁小口啜饮，有些不好意思地笑了笑：“我一般不早起……”他的眼神慢慢滑向别处，尼禄顺着看了过去，看到了在整个事务所里无处不在的酒瓶子——那实在太多了，甚至到了能让人视而不见的程度。

　　但丁根本不用惧怕停水，因为他平时要喝的只有酒。尼禄长叹一声，把但丁按在他的办公桌前坐下。

　　“是蔬菜粥，”尼禄抢在但丁对着面前的食物发问前说，“我还在里面加了切碎的火腿。”

　　“好香！”但丁舀了一大勺塞进嘴里，又被滚热的粥烫得不住吸气，他含含糊糊地说着，“我没想到你会做早饭。”

　　“我会做的还多着呢，”尼禄得意了起来，“我做的海鲜饭，那可是孤儿院的一绝，海货都是我带着孩子们去码头——”

　　他停了下来，看到但丁手扶着碗，没再继续吃。尼禄有些忐忑地问：“不好吃吗？”

　　但丁摇了摇头：“你说到海鲜饭，真想尝尝看啊……”他扭过头，看着尼禄，“去佛杜那才能吃到，是吧？”

　　尼禄想起了昨天晚上他挑起的那个话题。记忆总是会不由自主地延伸下去的，很快，他就盯着但丁的嘴唇出神了。那些被他尽力锁进隐秘的阁楼的感觉一下子冒了出来，直到但丁眯起眼睛，尼禄才唯唯诺诺地回答：“啊，是，是的，等你，等你身体好些……”

　　“我身体也没什么问题呀。”

　　“可你，可你现在这样……”尼禄结结巴巴地说着，“我是说，你现在很怕冷，佛杜那，佛杜那一入秋就，就很冷。”

　　但丁睁大了眼睛，若有所思地点了点头。

　　“我应该去买几件冬天穿的衣服。”他很认真地说，用眼睛向着尼禄示意。

　　吃完不算早的早饭，尼禄真的陪着但丁出门，去买了些他现在急需的御寒衣物。在人类的世界，甜言蜜语就是但丁最好的武器，那总能为他捞到一些什么，比如，打折什么的，卖围巾的奶奶甚至多送了他一副纯白色的耳罩，说是和他的银发特别相配。

　　“我也是银发。”尼禄在走出店后才小声嘀咕。

　　“你喜欢的话就送给你，”但丁摘下了耳罩，戴在了尼禄的耳朵上，他露出笑容，“你戴着比我更适合啊，你收着吧。”

　　尼禄抬起手摸了摸耳罩，这已经不是但丁第一次送他东西了。他说不出什么拒绝的话，这次出门他连耳机都没带，耳朵上空落落的居然还真的有些不习惯。

　　尼禄默默地跟在但丁身后随他回到事务所，关上门后，他摘下了耳罩拿在手里端详。很质朴的款式，毕竟是送的，不过贴着耳朵的部分很软，能把整个耳朵都包进去。尼禄放下耳罩，走到但丁身边，突然抬起手撩开了他耳边的头发，但丁被他的举动给吓了一跳，缩着脖子转过脑袋看他。

　　他可真不抗冻，掩藏在银色发丝下的耳朵都是红通通的，耳垂都快发紫了。尼禄的手指触了过去，从耳朵到发丝都是冰凉的，但丁几乎要跳起来，尼禄用手拢住他的耳朵说：“你很冷吧？你更需要耳罩。”

　　“也没那么需要，”但丁捏了一把尼禄的恶魔之手，“你更喜欢，那就是你的。”

　　有些隐隐约约的烦闷，从尼禄的心底慢慢地长了出来。但丁好像总是这样的，没有物欲，对什么似乎都无所谓。就像之前，他跑到佛杜那找自己兄长的刀，口口声声说那是他的东西，但最后却轻易地就送给了尼禄。那是因为自己有什么与众不同吗？这个问题太过折磨尼禄了，还是说，但丁就是这样的人，这和是不是尼禄没关系，那只是他惯常的随心所欲罢了。

　　“是不是我喜欢什么，你都会给我？”尼禄憋着一股劲儿问出了问题，他捧着但丁的脑袋迫使他正视自己，他保证自己不会错过但丁的任何一个细微的表情，他需要一个正面的答案，没有耍滑头的余地，不许逃避。

　　但丁盯着尼禄看了一会儿，摆出一个非常勉强的笑容：“你的手劲儿真大啊，尼禄。”

　　“我知道，”尼禄没有松劲儿，他直视着但丁的眼睛说，“回答我。”

　　曾经强大的恶魔猎人这会儿失去了一切力量。这有点儿乘人之危，但这确实是千载难逢的好机会了。尼禄不打算放弃，他手心笼罩之处甚至渐渐热了起来，但丁的脸颊靠近耳朵的部位开始泛红了，而那显然不是因为冻的。

　　但丁垂下了眼睛，过了会儿重新抬起来，蓝色的眼睛变成了最深的海。

　　“你说的没错，”他说，声音清晰地传到了尼禄的耳朵里，“你值得一切最好的东西。”

　　尼禄愣住了，他没想到得到了一个如此郑重的答案。他松开了手，什么都说不出来，看到但丁错开了视线，又不甘心地问：“但丁，你是……是觉得我是个什么都要的烦人小孩吗？”

　　但丁轻轻把他推开，走到衣架前把新买的围巾和手套挂了上去。

　　“别问了，尼禄，”但丁背对着尼禄缩着脑袋，声音好像都闷在了他的衣领里，“成年人的心里总是有一些龌龊念头的。”

　　尼禄束手无策地站在房间中间，看着但丁挂好衣服就跑上楼去了，过程里甚至都没用正眼瞧过他。他本来想问问但丁，接下去有什么打算，关于他中的这种毒，是不是要去找谁解决一下，又或者，直接跟着尼禄去一趟佛杜那，查查阿格尼斯是不是还留下了什么资料——反正看起来，但丁似乎确实想再度造访佛杜那，毕竟连御寒的衣物都买好了。

　　但现在尼禄什么都说不出口，他好像把话题聊进了一个死胡同，也可能是但丁并不想跟他聊——尼禄的心开始怦怦跳了起来，这会儿他才开始琢磨刚才但丁说的话，那是……他以为的那种意思吗？

　　尼禄浑浑噩噩地走进厨房，开始就着现有的食材想晚上可以做点什么来和披萨对抗。但丁没有赶他走，他还可以在这儿住着，他的脑袋里乱糟糟的，偶尔挤出空档才有空关照一下食物。

　　在这个贫瘠的厨房里做出饭是需要时间和勇气的，尼禄折腾了许久，甚至又跑出去找到了晚市买了一些东西回来。在他终于把所有东西准备完成端上了那张办公桌后，尼禄慢吞吞地走上了楼梯，在房门口局促地站了一会儿，开口喊但丁：“你想吃晚饭吗？但丁？”

　　他没有走进房间，只听到房间里有一些窸窸窣窣的声音，过了会儿，但丁走了出来，脸颊上一个很明显的睡出来的印子。他迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛问：“几点了？”

　　也许他早就忘了先前他们说的事情。成年人的心里装满了糊弄，那个郑重的回答也许就是尼禄能得到的唯一的、也是最后的答案了。

　　尼禄闷闷不乐地说：“6点多了。没有电话来。今天晚上不吃披萨。”

　　但丁点了点头，往楼下走。在看到办公桌上摆着的晚饭后，他吹了声口哨，然后突然转向，走到门口的酒桶边上，弯下腰找了半天，拎出一瓶红酒。

　　“牛排还是得配上红酒啊。”但丁提着酒瓶走到办公桌前，不客气地坐在了自己的椅子上。尼禄在他边上拖了个椅子也坐了下来，看着但丁费劲儿在拔酒瓶木塞，便一把从他手里把瓶子抢了过来，恶魔之手只是勾住了木塞边缘轻轻一拉，那个碍事的东西就被拔了出来，一会儿之后，浓郁的酒香飘进了尼禄的鼻子里。

　　尼禄皱着眉头盯着酒瓶，完全无视了旁边但丁非常渴求的眼神。他看了看桌上，没有杯子，一人面前放着的一个空盘子显然不能用来盛酒。尼禄拿起瓶子凑到自己嘴边，仰起头猛灌，清凉的酒液涌进他的嘴里，还没怎么尝出味道就流进了喉咙，他拿出了喝碳酸饮料的气势咕嘟咕嘟猛吞几口，停下来的时候才听到边上但丁夸张的长吁短叹。

　　“天呐，”但丁惋惜地拍着桌子，“你喝过酒吗？你还没喝过酒吧？你这样喝酒，红酒是要哭的啊，尼禄。”

　　尼禄把酒瓶放回桌上，缓了缓劲儿，开始回味刚才喝下去的味道。比他想象的要甜，但嘴里感觉涩涩的，这东西究竟好喝在哪儿，值得但丁堆满了房间？

　　但丁还在叹气，他从尼禄的手指中抢下了酒瓶，瓶口靠在自己嘴边，慢慢抬头，灌了一大口。

　　尼禄瞪着但丁喝完，握成拳头的手锤在了桌子上：“你和我也没什么区别啊？”

　　但丁摇了摇头，等他把嘴里的酒都咽下去了，才终于开口：“我喝得比较慢。你得让红酒在你的嘴里停留一会儿，你要去感觉它的味道，你的舌头不是只用来说话的。”

　　他又喝了一口，鼓着腮帮子感受着他的红酒，然后咽了下去。他把酒瓶递给尼禄，说：“你再试试。”

　　尼禄拿过酒瓶，看着瓶口的光泽，回想着刚才但丁的嘴唇包裹着这瓶口的样子。他的嘴唇很软，那么柔软的嘴唇说起刻薄话和无聊笑话一点都不犹豫，但那终究是柔软的，比这酒要甜一万倍，只要能够突破那层坚硬的壳，就能够得到这最甘甜的奖励。

　　尼禄的喉咙发干，他抓着酒瓶猛喝了几口，想起但丁刚才教他的，只能耐着性子把酒液留在了嘴里。红酒是什么味道的？他尝不出来了，他盯着桌上自己做的晚饭，不敢抬头，他知道视线之外有个但丁正热切地注视着他，期盼着从他嘴里听到对这红酒的感受，但他一句话都说不出来。

　　尼禄把酒瓶推回到了但丁手边，默默咽下口中的酒液。但丁笑嘻嘻地问他：“好喝吗？”一边把酒瓶中剩下的红酒都喝完了，然后站了起来，朝着门口的酒桶走去。

　　尼禄眼睁睁看着但丁走出了一条斜线，歪到了衣架上。他抱着衣架喘着气，尼禄急忙跳起来冲到他身边，但丁不可思议地说：“酒吧里那些家伙真的不是故意撞到姑娘怀里的！”

　　“什么？”尼禄扶着但丁把他转过来，他看到但丁的脸红红的，从耳根一直红到了鼻子尖。尼禄伸手过去碰了碰，所有泛红的位置都热乎乎的。

　　“你又发烧了？”尼禄被但丁的样子给吓到了，拖着他走到沙发边上坐下。但丁垂着脑袋缓了一会儿，然后抬起脸靠在沙发靠背上笑了起来。

　　“我没发烧，”他歪着脑袋压在尼禄的肩上，靠得太近了，发丝挠着尼禄的脸，声音蕴叠着酒气，“我喝醉了。原来真正的喝醉是这样的。”

　　尼禄没怎么喝过酒。他不知道喝醉是什么样的，不过他好歹见过别人喝醉。那些喝醉的人，都是嘴里大叫大嚷“我没醉我没醉”，一边挥手试图摆脱所有旁人对他们的帮助。

　　他从没见过那么痛快承认自己喝醉的人。

　　“你喝醉了？你冷吗？”尼禄扶着但丁的肩膀，一个劲儿去摸他的额头。触手所及都是热的，像极了昨天晚上他发烧的样子，但丁轻轻推开他放在自己额头上的手说：“我不冷。我觉得很热。是你的热量吗？”

　　但丁凑了过来，趴在尼禄胸前嗅个不停。天知道靠鼻子怎么判定热量来源，他只是拱个不停，鼻尖隔着衣服摩擦着尼禄的身体，从胸口一路向上，最后贴在了他的脖子上。

　　尼禄不敢动弹，但丁碰触的地方被种下了一连串的痒，还有难以言喻的热，有火焰在他的身体里被点燃了，连绵成片，汹涌狂啸。尼禄不得已按住了但丁的脑袋，他低着头想要说什么，却只听到自己沉重的呼吸声。

　　但丁安静地伏在尼禄身上，有那么一会儿，尼禄以为他又睡着了，但很快，他又开始挣扎，手指按在尼禄的身上，不安分地滑动着，最后在尼禄的小腹上停了下来。

　　“你是第一次喝酒吗？”但丁轻轻叹了口气，热乎乎的气息就喷在了尼禄的胸前，“年轻真好——”他的手指往下滑了滑，“这么快就硬了。”

　　尼禄抓住了但丁的手，迅速转身，把他压在了沙发的靠背上。但丁毫无惧意地注视着面前的人，眼角甚至还带着笑意——这让尼禄愈发恼怒了起来，他贴近但丁，呼吸到从他身上弥散开的酒气，压低了声音问他：“这就是你的龌龊念头吗？”

　　但丁迷茫了几秒，然后很顺从地点头：“是啊。嫉妒你的年轻。”

　　他好像是认真说的，但这会儿，他的脸已经红得几乎看不出神情了。尼禄压紧了但丁的手腕，着迷地凝视着近在咫尺的但丁，先前的那些狠劲儿瞬间就消失了，取而代之的是头脑的瞬间空白，他盲目地开口：“你现在也很年轻。”

　　尼禄说完才意识到自己说了什么。他简直想要狠狠揍自己一顿，但丁一脸莫名地看着他，尼禄拔高了声音说：“我不是那个意思！”

　　但丁好像不太在意尼禄在纠结些什么。他只是歪过嘴角笑了笑，那一定不是一个嘲讽，因为随后他就竭尽全力抬起额头撞了一下尼禄的脑袋。

　　尼禄愣怔着看着但丁，觉得自己的舌头甚至连说话都说不利索。在但丁面前，他永远是笨拙的，但他又何必强装聪慧？

　　既然如此，那不如让自己再鲁莽几分吧。

　　他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，说：“你介意我再吻你吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

　　“你介意我再吻你吗？”

　　但丁眯起眼睛看着尼禄，过了会儿，慢吞吞地说：“你要知道……舌头最开始就不是为了说话而存在的。”

　　甜言蜜语是一种能力，尼禄从没有像此刻这般深刻认同这一点。他觉得自己笨嘴笨舌，大脑甚至失去了对舌头的控制，在但丁面前，他好像总是会说出一些会让自己后悔的话。

　　他可能这辈子都学不会了。学不会好好表达自己的意思，因为就连他自己都不知道自己的心里到底在想些什么。可情感本来就复杂而又深奥，又有什么文字可以讲清楚呢？

　　尼禄慢慢凑了过去，极其的小心翼翼，鼻尖撞上但丁的鼻子后，微微错开，呼吸间都是混合着酒气的炽热，他压低了自己的身体，嘴唇碰到但丁的嘴唇，但丁迟疑地慢慢仰起下巴，捕捉尼禄的动作同样小心翼翼——仿佛都生怕打破了什么似的，接触后立刻分开，可又惧怕分离，重新贴合在一起，反反复复地厮摩，就连呼吸都混杂了起来。

　　但丁先笑了，他歪着脑袋顶着尼禄的额头说：“你是不是害怕？千万别告诉我这是你的第一次。”

　　当然不是第一次——尼禄很想出声反驳，他可没忘记昨天晚上。但他忍住了，他知道自己开口就只有笨拙了，他捏着但丁的下巴，再一次靠过去，柔软的嘴唇张开了迎接他的鲁莽。

　　但丁的舌头也是柔软的，他好像失掉了不少力气，软趴趴的舌头被尼禄卷裹住，都没有力道反抗。但丁发出了轻微的哼哼声，他的身体抖得厉害，呼吸又慌又乱，只有舌头还固执地与尼禄纠缠在一起，不愿分开。

　　也许害怕的人是但丁自己——尼禄的脑袋里闪过了这个念头。年长的半魔现在失去了所有恶魔的部分，成为了彻头彻尾的人类，他的那些镇定自若也随之消失不见了。

　　舌头说的都是假的。现在，那些冠冕堂皇的语句，都被尼禄的舌尖给轻易地粉碎了。

　　他张大了自己的嘴，舌头探入得更深，舌尖扫过齿列，复又与但丁的舌头缠绕，短暂地融为一体又立刻分开，亲吻变得黏黏糊糊，分不清是谁的津液顺着嘴角流了出来。尼禄放开了但丁，抚弄着他的嘴唇，颤抖渐渐消退，但丁张开嘴，含住了尼禄的手指。

　　舔弄手指比舔过嘴唇带来的感觉更加鲜明，就是在心脏上的直接碰触，心门被瞬间关闭又重新打开，无数的感觉无数的念头被释放了出来。尼禄抽出手指又靠过去吻但丁，压住他的嘴唇用力吮咬，互相似乎都在竭尽全力掏空对方肺里的空气，缺氧带来的短暂空白迫使尼禄停了下来。

　　但丁的手按在他的胸口，隔着布料碰触他的心跳。尼禄低头看了一眼，那双手攥紧了他的衣服又松开，但丁对他说：“你热吗？尼禄。”

　　哦，是的，他可太热了，在深秋的傍晚，在这个没有暖气的漏风房间里，他热得不行，热量来自他的身体深处，也可能来自他面前的这家伙。

　　尼禄脱掉了外套，抓着衬衣下摆往上掀起拉过自己的头顶，有那么一瞬间，他害羞了，在但丁面前袒露自己的身体让他觉得不好意思，就好像在但丁面前使用任何武器斩杀恶魔都会让他有些放不开一样，他心里冒出了一连串的想象，想象里的但丁总是用那种无法捉摸的神情看着他。

　　尼禄脱掉了衣服，看着面前的但丁。但丁的视线从他的脸慢慢向下扫过，平静，但也不是那么无动于衷，尼禄听到自己紧张的呼吸声，他等待着但丁的审视和评判，在但丁重新将视线挪回他的脸上后，尼禄问他：“你觉得，我，我怎么样？”

　　但丁的舌头轻轻舔过他的上唇：“我也很热。”

　　他抬起了手，尼禄过了一会儿才明白过来，他抓着但丁的衣襟开始帮他脱掉外套，喝醉酒的前恶魔猎人变得懒洋洋的，似乎一点儿都不想劳动自己，这没什么，尼禄当然愿意帮他脱掉所有的衣服，但丁的衣服总是会被他的身体撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，他为什么不换更大一些的衣服呢？

　　那些碍手碍脚的布料都被剥掉了，但丁低下头看着自己的身体，叹了口气。尼禄不明白他在不满些什么——即便这会儿他整个人都小了一圈，他依然拥有尼禄见过的最完美的身体，那些肌肉在他的身上延伸出流畅的线条，饱满的胸膛让尼禄忍不住想要触碰。

　　他伸出手去，仍旧戴着自己那副破旧的半指手套，粗糙的布料擦在但丁的皮肤上，但丁轻轻喘息着，抬高了自己的身体。属于人类的身体是柔软的，手指陷入肌肉之间，按压出手掌的形状，尼禄揉弄了一会儿，抬起手掌，看到已经被酒意染红的皮肤上留下了更深的印迹。

　　尼禄低下头咬在但丁的胸口上，他听到但丁咽下的呻吟，但他没有推开尼禄，他不反感这样，这就够了，尼禄就像得到了鼓舞一样，他用双手从两边挤压但丁的胸部，隆起的胸膛在他的唇舌下鼓动，热烈又粘人，尼禄的舌尖滑过乳头，乳粒立刻就硬立了起来，他合拢牙齿咬了上去，但丁猛地吸气，挺起胸脯抵住了尼禄的动作。

　　尼禄松开口，用恶魔之手拨弄着乳头，但丁的身体在他的指尖下战栗，这让尼禄恍惚间想起他12岁的时候，在佛杜那郊外的林子里见到的那只受伤的野狼，它蜷缩在地上，伤痛让它甚至没法反抗尼禄的抚摸，湿润的眼睛紧紧盯着尼禄的手，像是在积蓄力量，随时准备着在尼禄要对它痛下杀手的时候作出垂死的反扑。

　　“这样很疼吗？”尼禄犹豫了，他看着自己的恶魔之手，有时候他控制不住地想用这只手去做些什么而且完全不用顾忌后果，可这只手所蕴含的无穷无尽的力量，也许只有原来的那个强大得没有尽头的半魔才能承受。

　　他想要收手，但丁抓住了他的手腕，拉着他的手重新按在自己身上，从胸膛向下，落在他的腰腹之间。但丁摇了摇头说：“你的手掌很软。”

　　这儿没有什么东西是需要尼禄去摧毁的，那些张牙舞爪的尖锐都被收起来了。不，也许还有些什么是需要摧毁的，比如，犹豫与迟疑，还有——他们的裤子。

　　尼禄解开了自己的裤子，硬了好一会儿的阴茎终于被释放了出来，现在他感觉到疼了，欲望开始在他的脑袋里如火如荼地烧了起来。他忙乱地去帮但丁，那儿同样有一个被爱欲充满的热家伙顶了出来，和他自己的蹭在一起，来自外界的碰触让尼禄几乎就要爆炸了。

　　“哈啊……”

　　尼禄听见自己的喘息声，他在梦里听到过，现在是在做梦吗？他握住了两人的阴茎，突然袭来的快感和但丁的呻吟不是做梦，他咬住了但丁的嘴唇，他的呻吟从舌尖滚了过来。

　　亲吻才是舌头存在的真正意义吧？舌尖感受到的颤抖和欢愉是鲜活的，没有掩饰，甚至无需猜度。尼禄吻过但丁的脖子和胸膛，他的吻落到了但丁的小腹上，但丁搂着他的脑袋，小腹一阵阵地收缩，挺立的阴茎擦过尼禄的下巴。尼禄停了下来，他看着这根微微晃动的欲望，贴着但丁的小腹直挺挺地向上立着，他将恶魔之手盖了上去，从根部缓缓向上推动，掌心那些密密层层的凸起擦过脆弱的表面，但丁急促地呻吟着，蜷缩着双腿夹紧了尼禄的腰。

　　但丁的膝盖在尼禄的腰侧不住地摩擦着，两人的下半身亲密无间地贴在了一起，夹紧的双腿之间又热又窄，滑落其间的阴茎抵着大腿根来来回回地摩擦，仅仅是高热都能让尼禄头晕目眩。他掰开但丁试图合拢的双腿，粗糙的指尖从他的阴茎根部开始揉搓，阴囊鼓鼓胀胀的，在他的掌心里抽动，他用指尖分开了腹股沟，让自己的阴茎可以贴着会阴部分继续前进，征伐是有快感的，他停不下来，他还想要更多，更深，更热，他当然愿意被欲望主宰——

　　他的“欲望”也不想停下来，但丁喘着气，拉着尼禄的手继续向下。尼禄面前的这个最为鲜活的欲望引领着他，触到了不住瑟缩的后穴口，尼禄停了下来，他凝视着但丁，但丁冲着他眨了眨眼睛：“要我教你吗？”

　　本能会让一个男孩成长的，尼禄的指尖推开了括约肌顶了进去，恶魔之手的指节显然让但丁够呛，他皱着眉头承受着，阴茎都垂了下来。尼禄用另一只手去抚弄他的阴茎，粗糙的手套表面小心地抚过茎身，手指越过系带缓慢地推上冠顶，指腹按在铃口上反复摩擦。很快有体液涌了出来，黏黏糊糊地流了尼禄满手，但丁呻吟着抬起了腰，重新挺立的阴茎在尼禄的手掌里跳动，他的胸腹随着呼吸剧烈起伏着，尼禄低下头去，在但丁的胸口上咬出牙印，但丁抱紧了他的脑袋，嘴里发出的声音已经变得模模糊糊了。

　　尼禄抽回了恶魔之手，握着自己的阴茎抵在了后穴口上，他没法再继续扩张了，他的阴茎快要爆炸了，他推挤着阴茎进入，肿胀的龟头撑开了穴口，丝毫没有停止的意思，继续向前，但丁的呻吟都拉长了，他抓着尼禄的肩膀，手指几乎要陷进肌肉里。

　　这可能是有些勉强了，但尼禄也没打算停下来。他抓着但丁的腿将他下身抬高，将自己继续顶入，已经快要爆炸的阴茎进入了一个更加狭小愈发高热的空间，似乎瞬间就能射了。尼禄咬着牙才没让自己失控，龟头推开了内里层层叠叠的挤压，最后他使力一顶，整根阴茎终于全部进入，阴囊啪地拍打在但丁的腿间，但丁的身体都跟着抽搐了一下。

　　尼禄终于听见了自己的喘息声，急促，沉重，混合着热量反复冲刷着自己的意识。他也听到了但丁的声音，他低声呻吟着，似乎还在努力适应，也许曾经的半魔是不用在意疼痛的，但普通的人类可不一样，但丁被抬高的腿落在了尼禄的背上，勾住他，大概是想减轻身体受到的压力。

　　尼禄握紧了但丁的腰，将自己微微抽出一些，然后立刻重新顶入。快感像劈头打来的浪把他浇透了，他听到自己狂乱的心跳声，欲望把他吞噬了，他有些急不可耐地又做了一次，抽出后再次插入，紧窄的甬道将他彻底包裹，他没体会过这个，梦里的一切和现实比起来根本什么都不是，他抱紧了但丁的身体，脑袋压在他的胸口，嘴里小声叫着但丁的名字，下身却在凶狠地操弄着。

　　“但丁，但丁……”尼禄神志恍惚地抬起头，看着被他压在身下的但丁。他全身都泛红了，身躯因为尼禄的挺弄而上下摇晃，双眼好像已经失了焦，断断续续的呻吟从嘴里冒出来。他的手落在尼禄的肩上，大概是感觉到了尼禄的动作，他非常费劲儿地垂下脑袋，双眼花了好一会儿功夫在在尼禄的身上聚焦。他看起来好像很疲惫，但是脸色红得异样，微微张开的嘴里透出了不安分的舌头，他把舌头伸了出来，尼禄立刻就靠了过去，将他的舌头含进嘴里。

　　但丁好像已经放弃一切了，他放弃思考，放弃抵抗，放弃挑逗，放弃忍耐。他把自己彻头彻尾丢在了这场性爱里，任由尼禄对他予取予求，被尼禄横冲直撞地操着，但又沉在这欲望与快感的海里。尼禄只顾着自己操得尽兴，他将阴茎挺得很深，彻底占据了整个甬道，偶尔撞上肠壁，蛮横地戳刺，不知道带给但丁的到底是愉悦还是痛苦。不过但丁什么都没说，他甚至尝试着将腿分得更开好让尼禄进入得更深，尼禄的阴囊反反复复拍打着他的臀瓣，甚至随着抽插的动作几乎要挤进狭窄的后穴，但丁克制不住地呻吟，他发出的每一个音节都被尼禄吞了下去。

　　尼禄不知轻重地咬着但丁的嘴唇，不断在他的嘴里喊他的名字。被欲液包裹的音节跌跌撞撞，送到但丁那边只剩下轻轻的“嗯”。尼禄搂紧了但丁的后腰，把他往自己的下身上压，本能驱使着他反复挑战着但丁的底线，他的阴茎挤开更深处，撞在内壁上，但丁仰起下巴，眼角涌出生理泪水，他的身体开始一阵阵地抽紧，后穴将尼禄咬得更紧吞得更深，四面八方涌来的压力将尼禄逼上了顶峰，他颤声呻吟着射了出来，精液结结实实地打在但丁的身体深处，但丁发出低吟，颤抖着抱紧了尼禄。

　　瞬间而至的高潮将他们淹没，退潮却又漫长而缠人。尼禄渐渐清醒过来，他能听到怀里的人的心跳，快得好像就要跳出来。尼禄俯下身去亲吻但丁的嘴唇，听到但丁吃痛的吸气声，他抬起身，这才看到自己留下的印迹，但丁的嘴唇被他咬肿了，牙印从喉咙一直蔓延到肩膀，胸口更是重灾区，除了各种各样啃咬的痕迹，一边的乳头甚至都被尼禄给弄破了。

　　但丁的下身动了动，尼禄终于感觉到自己还埋在他的体内。他扶着但丁的腰将自己抽了出来，被操开的穴口一时半会儿都无法合拢，混杂的体液被拍打成白沫搞得里外到处都是，小腹上还有但丁射的精液，沾在耻毛上，随着两人贴在一起的下身而流到了两腿之间，全身都被弄得一团糟。

　　尼禄惶恐起来，他伸手去碰但丁的身体，指尖刚碰到，但丁就呻吟着摇头，只是摇头的动作，都好像用尽了他所有的力量。

　　“别碰，”他的声音里好像都被抽空了，“除非你想……再来一次。”

　　这是个好提议——尼禄的本能欲望对此愿意三呼万岁，他的下身甚至隐隐地又开始硬了。但这不合适，尼禄逐渐清明的脑袋终于搞清了到底发生了什么，他想起他们都没吃饭，再来一次但丁怕是要当场昏过去。

　　尼禄跳了起来，他匆匆忙忙穿好裤子，把但丁抱到了床上，用床单将他盖了个严实，然后他去找了毛巾和热水过来，用热毛巾帮但丁清理了身体，在擦洗下身时一个劲儿地在心里殴打着跳个没完的欲望。

　　他收拾完了，把但丁额头被汗水湿成绺的额发拨开，看到但丁已经闭起了眼睛。他轻声说：“你饿吗，但丁？你想吃什么……”

　　但丁费劲儿地睁开了眼睛，他的手抓在尼禄的恶魔之手上，使着很小的力气拉拽着他。尼禄将自己的手臂送到了但丁的怀里，但丁侧过身，非常安心地抱着他的手臂，重新闭上了眼睛。

　　“我觉得……还是披萨……更好吃。”

　　他小声嘀咕着，呼吸变得平稳，贪慕着尼禄手上的温度，似乎打算就这么睡下去了。

　　其实少吃一顿饭也算不上什么事情。

　　尼禄用另一只手抓了抓自己的头发，他轻轻爬上床，躺在但丁边上，保持着自己的恶魔之手依然安好地躺在但丁的怀里。

　　等他醒来了再吻他。


	7. Chapter 7

　　警笛总会选择最刺耳的那种声音。

　　你永远无法习惯那种声音，不管听过几百上千遍，再听到还是会立刻条件反射地跳起来，精神立刻进入高度紧张的状态。

　　最折磨人的时候其实是响起的那一瞬间——你猜不到它什么时候来，所以也谈不上做好准备。刺耳的声音冲进脑袋，一瞬间就把所有其他念头都掐断了，多年的条件反射催着你把自己武装起来，拿出武器，去战斗，去杀戮——

　　尼禄被他身体里的“警笛”给吵醒了。

　　他很熟悉这感觉，但这不是说他就能熟视无睹。他的心里烦闷不已，但身体已经自动自发地弹了起来，他的精神瞬间苏醒，睁大了眼睛瞪着自己的恶魔之手。

　　隐隐约约的蓝光从手臂深处亮了起来，透过粗粝硬实的皮肤，毫不留情地扩张着自己的领域。尼禄全身的每一根神经都跟着被拉紧了，他猛然转头，看到他边上的但丁，年长的恶魔猎人裸着上身，正安安静静地坐在床上，留给他一个微弓的侧影，眼睛埋在了头发里。

　　尼禄的视线凝固在但丁的肩膀上，过了好一会儿，他的脑袋才重新开始思考。

　　他变回去了。

　　是尼禄认识的那个但丁，肩膀宽阔，手臂有力，银色的短发覆盖在了脖子上，露出来的下巴上有些细碎的银光——那是他疏于打理的胡子。

　　他听到了边上尼禄的动静，微微转了半身过来。尼禄的视线滑到了但丁的胸口，他依稀记得那儿应该遍布伤痕的，但现在但丁的身上什么痕迹都没有，甚至都没有修复的迹象，就像一张崭新的纸。

　　他确实变回去了，尼禄的恶魔之手持续不断地闪着光。尼禄突然慌乱起来，用左手去捂住丑陋的右手，但丁的手伸了过来，越过他的身体，拉住了他的右手。

　　“没事，”他的声音——自然也变回去了，他稍稍压低了声音，温厚得像柔软的绒毯一样盖在尼禄的身上，“没有别的恶魔，是我。”

　　他的手臂贴了过来，手肘与尼禄的身体若即若离。尼禄依稀是记得这感觉的，肌肤相贴，肢体纠缠，他们交换着滚烫的呼吸，就好像打算把自己烙印在对方的灵魂深处。

　　但丁轻轻拍了拍尼禄的恶魔之手，指尖在皮肤表面的沟壑间划过：“防御模式，是吗？”他有些遗憾地说，“我会想念你那个温暖的手心的。”

　　他没给尼禄留下多少发愣的时间——但丁松开了手，翻身跳下了床，雕塑一般完美的身躯在尼禄面前匆匆走过，在走出卧室前停下脚步，他转过头对尼禄说：“我先去洗个澡。你……想吃披萨吗？拜托，请一定想吃。”

　　尼禄迷茫地点了点头，他其实不知道自己同意了什么，老实说，也并不在乎。不过但丁显然很高兴，他露出笑容，随即迈着轻快的步子走进客厅，先打了个电话给披萨屋，然后走进了年久失修的浴室。

　　尼禄在床上坐了好一会儿。他还在与自己的意识撕打，他在想过去的那一切都是梦，因为没有留下任何痕迹——

　　他飞速跳下床，找到自己的衣裤，乱糟糟地就往自己身上套。靴子也只是随意地套在脚上，根本顾不上系带，他尽可能轻手轻脚地走到门口，拿起了自己的武器，一不小心却踢在了门口的衣架上。

　　衣架轰然倒塌，发出惊天动地的巨响，背后的浴室方向好像有了些动静，尼禄连头都不敢回，他拉开门，立刻就跑了出去，脑袋里一片空白，偶尔又闪出一些飘忽的记忆碎片。

　　是真实的还是梦境？

　　如果是面对着那个他熟悉的但丁，尼禄觉得自己毫无胜算。他找不到答案的，他靠近不了，对方有最坚实的壁，尼禄永远也打不开。

　　尼禄不知道自己跑了多久。他停下来的时候，突然觉得脚底开始疼了，这可真罕见，他甚至累得直喘气，扶着墙壁喘了一会儿还没法消停，不由得蹲下身去，整个人在地上缩成一团。

　　对我……更友好一些吧，但丁。

　　*

　　这电话来得不合时宜，但丁听到听筒里传出的女声，非常夸张地叹了口气。

　　“怎么？”他都能看到说话的人挑眉的样子，翠西不满地追问，“我不能打电话来吗？”

　　“你不要给我打电话。”但丁咕哝着，翠西说：“你是在等别人的电话吧。”

　　但丁哼了一声作为回答，翠西也跟着轻笑了一下：“我说对了是吗？哎呀，人类的那部分太好猜了。”

　　“有事吗？”但丁打了个哈欠，翠西倒是一点儿不在意：“当然有事，前几天我就觉得你的声音不对头，不过那会儿我有事回不来。你病了？”

　　翠西太敏锐了，即便隔着电话线，她也能发现但丁的任何异常。这会儿但丁也不打算撒谎了，他说：“我变成人类了，就是我问你的那种毒药闹的。”

　　“变成人类？”翠西的声音严肃了起来，“怎么回事，你的身体有什么地方不对劲吗？”

　　“当然有，”但丁靠在了椅子上，有些郁闷这电话看来还得打一会儿，但是他绝对不会挂掉翠西的电话，所以他继续说道，“我失去恶魔之力，变回了我18岁的样子……我没记错的话，我的恶魔之力就是在那会儿逐渐苏醒的。”

　　“难怪你的声音听起来年轻了不少……现在是变回去了吗？”

　　“是啊。”

　　“哎呀，有点可惜呢……”翠西哀叹一声，“18岁的你，应该很可爱吧？”

　　但丁本来想骂翠西几句，但是回想到那天在镜子里看到的自己，突然有一些恍惚。

　　如果让他现在遇到18岁时的自己，他会说些什么呢？不过，很有可能不管说什么，那时候的自己都不会听进去。18岁的年轻人都是这样的，绝对相信自己，而且，想到了就会去做。大家都一样，斯巴达家的人都一样。

　　尼禄也一样。

　　电话那头沉寂了几秒，翠西突然说：“你在家里好好等着，等我半个小时。”

　　她先挂了电话，但丁看着听筒，毫不在意地撇了撇嘴。他放下电话，两只手背在脑袋后面，往后靠坐在他的超豪华办公椅上，抬起来的腿交叠着放在了桌上，仰头看着天花板上静止的风扇，只是注意力还留在电话那儿，期待着不知道什么时候会有的电话。

　　半个小时后，事务所的大门被猛地推开了，穿了一身黑色紧身皮衣的翠西走了进来，一边摘掉摩托车头盔，甩了甩她的一头金发，一边熟门熟路地走到办公桌前面，坐了上去。

　　“让我瞧瞧。”她俯身过来，一只手捏着但丁的下巴，翻来覆去地看了一会儿，又把他推回原位。

　　“看起来恢复得不错，”翠西跳下桌子，走到衣架边上把脱下的外套挂上去，突然吹了声口哨，从衣架上拿起了那个纯白色的毛茸茸耳罩，“这是你的？”

　　“……是尼禄的。”比起承认这种东西是自己的，但丁宁愿选择坦白交代。

　　翠西的眼睛都亮了，她慢慢走到但丁身边，居高临下地打量着他，慢悠悠地开口：“他来过了？”

　　“是的……我跟他接了同一个任务，我中毒了，他跟我回来，照顾了我几天，”但丁摊开手，有些刻意地补充，“就这样。”

　　“就这样？”翠西弯下腰，凑近但丁的脖子嗅了嗅，“你怎么恢复过来的？”

　　但丁抬起一只手，按住了自己的半张脸。他在翠西面前真的没什么秘密，这个拥有他母亲长相的恶魔有时候自说自话地就会开始扮演起他母亲的角色，而他也确实，没法抵抗。

　　但丁做了个深呼吸，然后轻轻回答：“我和他上床了。然后他的恶魔之力让我恢复了。”

　　翠西直起身体，非常做作地叉着腰：“天呐，但丁。你是，魅魔吗？吸取人类的精气滋养自己，是这种的吗？”

　　“咳，”但丁也抬起上身，把手肘支在了桌子上，“其实我的恶魔之力自己也在缓慢恢复，就是慢一些……”

　　“那当然是比不过18岁的青少年了，他们精力旺盛正没处宣泄呢。”

　　但丁抬起头，看到翠西露出笑容。真是见鬼了，用他母亲的脸说这种不正经的话，但表情还是那么温柔恬静。

　　翠西盯着但丁看了一会儿，视线移到了电话上。她突然一脸了然：“你是在等他的电话吧，小伙子。”

　　但丁没有回答，他想不出要怎么回答翠西，翠西点了点头，继续说：“你强迫他了？”

　　“嘿！”

　　“好吧，好吧！”翠西笑出了声，“什么时候你连玩笑都不能开了？”

　　这玩笑可一点都不好笑。但丁气鼓鼓地瞪着翠西，金发恶魔抹了一下眼角并不存在的泪水，重新坐到了办公桌上，一只手撑着桌面，笑吟吟地望着但丁。

　　她盯着但丁的眼睛，但丁不知道她在观察些什么，过了会儿，翠西问：“他知道吗？他父亲的事情。”

　　“……他不知道。”

　　“啧啧啧，你这样很危险啊，但丁，”翠西摇着头说，“我们是恶魔，我们没那么多规矩。但那孩子一直都认为自己是人类的。”

　　“他不知道也挺好的，”但丁垂下了脑袋，视线往边上飘去，看到了他放在桌上的母亲的照片，他伸出手，把照片的位置摆摆正，“做人类多好。”

　　“你想做人类是吗？”

　　人类啊……

　　变成人类没什么不好的。不再拥有恶魔的力量又算什么呢？那本来就是一种“诅咒”。但丁从没担心过自己变不回来这件事情，不如说，这其实是个机会，不是吗？

　　一个从头来过的机会。

　　人类不用担心什么狩猎恶魔、拯救世界的事情。人类只要庸庸碌碌地活着，按时上班，按时回家，周末计划一个远行或是窝在家里，去酒吧轻易地就会被酒精灌醉，然后什么都不记得了，第二天醒来，又是周而复始，但又崭新的一天。

　　人类每天早上可以在爱人的怀抱里醒来。

　　“唉，”翠西轻轻叹息，“你这样可不公平啊。”

　　鬼知道翠西说的是什么不公平——但丁没有搭理她，假装自己没听见，只是在他这间逼仄的事务所里，玩这一套实在有些勉强。

　　翠西盯着但丁的后脑勺，突然说：“但丁，你懂什么是爱吗？”

　　但丁把半个身体都转过来了。

　　他瞪大了眼睛看着翠西：“我的天，纯种恶魔说出这个字眼可真吓人。”

　　“瞧瞧，”翠西歪了歪脑袋，“你总是这样的。只要跑得够快，所有的问题都会被你抛在后面的。”

　　她饶有兴味地看着但丁的脸，半魔的脸皮其实很厚，尼禄那种程度的毛头小子当然看不出他的神情，但擅长揣摩人心的纯种恶魔可不怕这个，翠西看着但丁阴晴不定的样子，那简直能为她带来足够回味一周的乐趣。

　　良久，但丁才犹犹豫豫地对翠西说：“你是说，我应该……对他公平一些，是吧。”

　　“哦，不用呀，”翠西摇头，然后伸出食指在但丁的脑门上弹了弹，“你该对自己公平些。”

　　但丁捂着自己的脑袋，恶魔敲得还挺疼的，翠西已经跳下了桌子，抓着自己的头盔走到衣架跟前，穿好了外套后，她又拿着那个耳罩看了看：“和你的发色很配呢，但丁。”

　　她很潇洒地挥了挥手就离开了，事务所立刻冷清了下来，好像根本不曾来过客人一样。

　　但丁盯着那个耳罩瞧了很久。他安静地坐着一动不动，直到太阳落山，日光在房间里拖出长长的尾巴，最后一下子消失不见。

　　但丁把手伸向了电话，他拿起听筒，在转盘上缓缓地拨出号码。

　　回铃音慢悠悠地响着，几声之后，电话被接起来了，一个稚气的声音先开了口：“这里是佛杜那，孤儿院！请问，你找谁呀？”

　　“喔，你是今天的接线员吗？小女士。能为我接一下尼禄先生吗？”

　　“你是谁呀？”

　　“我是，”但丁顿了顿，说，“我是托尼。”

　　“丽塔！谁的电话？”远远的有个爽朗的声音响了起来，名叫丽塔的女孩儿冲着电话外说：“是找你的，尼禄！他说他叫托尼！”

　　那个遥远的声音嘀咕着“托尼？”走过来了，接过了丽塔手里的电话，将听筒贴在了自己的耳边：“你好？托尼先生？”

　　“是我，但丁，”光用听的都知道尼禄的全身都绷紧了，但丁无奈地笑了笑，继续说，“你的耳罩在我这儿。我给你拿来吧？”

　　电话那头什么声音都没有了，就连气息声都没有。但丁捏着听筒耐心地等待着，然后他听到一声如释重负的叹息。

　　“好，”尼禄轻轻地说，“你要吃海鲜饭吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了这个lof2000fo感谢的文，拖了这么久真的很不好意思……  
> 我说过要在写完的时候放一下灵感来源的，就是下面这个了！  
> https://weibo.com/6598456539/Hu24hx2KD  
> 应该没有幻灭吧……
> 
> 说回这个故事，起因之一是pa老师曾经说过想知道尼禄的恶魔之手是冷是热，再加上2000fo当时的点梗有人提到想看年龄操作组，我个人原因不是很喜欢搞不同代的穿越……然后思来想去就搞出了这个“但丁变成人类了！”的故事。  
> 我一直觉得，斯巴达家族的人对于爱的表达都很稚嫩很愚笨，而且这一点和年龄无关。别看但丁满嘴骚话，其实他一样是说不出口迈不出脚的，这一点上，倒是新时代的年轻人可能更加有魄力一点吧……  
> 这个但丁是有点弱气的，他已经太久没有体验过作为“人类”的感觉了，其实人类真的是很脆弱的，不当心就被弄死了，但是这种弱气反而会给人一种勇气，就是那种“老子就这么弱了你得好好接着啊”的感觉……和“无知者无畏”差不多，既然变成人类了，就好好体验一把人类的感觉吧！  
> 哎，我本来有很多想说的怎么又什么都想不起来了……  
> 总之，就，谢谢大家收看！下一个故事再见！


End file.
